Sintonia de Amor: Draco y Hermione
by Helena Grand
Summary: No recordaba desde cuando se hizo aficionada a ese programa de radio en especial, pero sin importar ese pequeño detalle habia descubierto que en esas dos horas en las que una melodiosa y animada voz dirigía el programa, le resultaba reconfortante. Con lo que no contaba era que por medio de esa estacion radial conocería a alguien completamente opuesto a ella que cambiaria su vida.
1. Wk-Power

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-1-**

 **WK-Power**

 **. . .**

El reloj marcaba cinco minutos para la diez de la noche, tan puntual como siempre estaba lista, con todo lo necesario para disfrutar el momento. Encendió la radio y sintonizo su estación favorita antes de acomodarse en su amplio sillón frente a la chimenea donde crepitaban las llamas amarillas y anaranjadas, haciendo crujir los maderos mientras se consumían.

Ese año pasaban por un invierno especialmente frio para su gusto, por lo que en sus manos sostenía una tasa de humeante chocolate y sobre una pequeña mesa a su lado tenía un platón lleno de galletas que ella misma había preparado para disfrutar en ese momento. Se cubrió muy bien las con la cobija y se acomodo para entregarse a su dos horas especiales del día, donde podía relajarse y sacar el estrés acumulado.

No recordaba desde cuando se había hecho aficionada a ese programa de radio en especial, pero sin importar ese pequeño detalle había descubierto que en esas dos horas en las que una melodiosa y animada voz dirigía el programa, además de que sonaban algunas canciones muggles y otras tantas mágicas mientras que hablaban de temas interesantes y divertidos. Pero que quizás lo más entretenido eran las llamadas que llegaban a la estación para opinar sobre los diferentes temas que abordaban, era entretenido escuchar todas aquellas desconocida voces que hablaban de sus sentimientos ante miles de radio escuchas que le parecían fascinantes de alguna manera.

La estación radial era mágica, pero fusionaban en ella muchas cosas muggle, la música era extraordinaria una mescla de ambos mundos y se podía llamar por teléfonos, mandar lechuza con cartas o vociferadores para opinar del tema del día.

En un par de ocasiones Hermione se había visto tentada a llamar para comentar sobre alguno de los temas, pero al final desistía cuando estaban a punto de contestar su llamada, le avergonzaba exponer lo que pensaba o sentía ante desconocidos. Aunque también habría que admitir que mucho de su afición por la estación radial era que no tenía demasiada vida social, había ido a trabajar al extranjero apenas termino la academia, era una interesante prepuesta que no dejo de aprovechar, quizás lo único malo era que estaba alejada de sus seres queridos, solo esperaba que esos dos años de contrato terminaran pronto para solicitar el cambio de residencia, mientras tanto intentaba consolarse escuchando la melodiosa voz de la conductora.

Su amiga de siempre Zulle Lee le da la Bienvenida a una emisión más de su estación favorita WK-Power, hoy la nieve cae cubriéndolo todo con su manto blanco, estamos varios grados bajo cero, por lo que si desean salir del cálido abrigo de sus casa, les recomiendo salir muy bien abrigados, eso si no permitan que el frio haga decaer su ánimo, que para eso tengo el placer de estar nuevamente con ustedes para compartir un agradable momento

La voz melodiosa de la conductora y el ánimo que le imprimía a cada declaración que hacia ponía de muy buen humor a la castaña que escuchaba atentamente cada comentario, antes de escuchar un par de melodías tranquilas muggles.

El tema de hoy es el amor, ese sublime sentimiento que le da sentido a nuestras vidas, así que espero sus llamada, cuéntenme sus historias de amor y porque no también las de desamor ¿Ustedes qué opina el amor existe realmente? ¿Solo es producto de la mercadotecnia como dice algunos? Sea cual sea su opinión compartan con nosotros sus pensamientos. Mientras tanto escuchemos una melodía a cargo de las brujas de Salem que pronto darán un concierto en la ciudad como parte de su gira.

Una nueva canción de amor resonaba por las bocinas de pequeño aparato de sonido. Estaba tentada en marcar y hablar sobre el que había sido el amor de su vida, quería tener con quien platicar, alguien que la escuchara y poderse desahogar de esa manera. Claro que el amor existía eso lo repetía una y otra vez, el problema era que ella aun no lo había encontrado aun, porque cuando creyó que por fin lo había encontrado al lado del pelirrojo Ron se dio cuenta que el amor tiene que ser reciproco de no se así, por mas amor que sienta una de las partes no es suficiente.

Como tantas veces tomo el teléfono y marco el número de la estación de radio que se sabía de memoria, pero a penas dejo que timbrara una vez y colgó de manera cobarde, no se atrevía, lo deseaba pero le faltaba valor, tenía miedo de que se burlaran de ella por estar sola.

La canción termino y la voz de Zulle se escucho de nuevo armoniosa.

La primera llamada de la noche, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-Hola Zulle preferiría no decir mi nombre verdadero pero puedes decirme Candy.

Claro Candy ya sabes que en este espacio puedes ser quien quieras ser. ¿Dime qué opinas sobre el tema de hoy?

-Pues yo creo que el amor si existe pero duele mucho

¿Cómo que duele mucho?

-Duele cuando no te corresponden o cuando la relación termina o cuando la otra persona te defrauda

Te escuchas un poco triste.

-Lo estoy hace poco terminamos mi novio y yo, por eso digo que el amor existe, pero duele cuando este termina.

Te entiendo, pero no siempre debe de ser asi, trata de pensar en los momentos buenos, es mejor haber vivido un gran amor y que duela cuando termina, que no sufrir pero nunca tener la dicha de ser feliz.

-Eso cre.

Animo Candy el amor es impredecible te aseguro que pronto volverá a tocar a tu puerta, tu solo estate atenta.

-Gracias Zulle, hasta Luego.

Que tengas una excelente noche Candy. La siguiente canción la dedica Víctor a su novia Sara, y me le manda un romántico mensaje que es el siguiente, "No puedo vivir sin ti, eres el amor de mi vida", eso si es amor o ustedes que opinan, al regreso de la melodía espero sus llamada.

En un lugar muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un muchacho sentado en su gran sala con una copa de whisky, se encontraba ya un poco mareado por el influjo del alcohol, no sabía cuanto había bebido, solo sabía que se sentía eufórico por los efectos de la bebida.

Se levanto con dificultad dirigiéndose al despacho de aquella gran casa que estaba rentando, aun no se decidía a comprarla ya que deseaba seguir viajando pero no le gustaba del todo vivir en hoteles por muy lujosos que estos fuera, prefería estar en la comodidad de elegantes mansiones o grandes casas de descanso y con un par de sirvientes contratados de manera provisional durante sus cortas estancias en algún país en particular.

Se adentro en el despacho, acercándose tastabillando un poco se acerco al fino escritorio de madera sobre el que descansaba una caja de mediano tamaño, es su interior estaba una pequeña radio mágica que había sido regalo de Zabini en su último cumpleaños. Estaba el rubio de buen humor ya fuera por estar lejos del agobio que representaban sus padres o quizás era la botella de whisky de fuego que ya se había terminado. Aunque para el una botella aun no era mucho, estaba acostumbrado a beber mucho más que eso, aunque debía admitir que el no haber comido mucho provocaba que los efectos fueran mayores.

Encendió la radio con la varita y se sentó en la cómoda silla frente al escritorio, no sin antes acercarse otra botella del mejor whisky, intento sintonizar algo divertido y se encontró con una canción de amor que le resulto sumamente empalagosa y que por consiguiente le recordó a la lapa de Pansy en el colegio, le dejo ahí solo para seguir recordando algunos buenos momentos entre las sabanas de la morena.

Cuando la canción termino estuvo a punto de cambiarle cuando la locutora de la estación comenzó a hablar. Tenía una voz aterciopelada y agradable al oído, pensó el chico que se recargo en el respaldo de la silla para escuchar con atención, sin soltar para nada la copa rebosante de aquel líquido que calentaba su garganta en cada trago.

Después de esa romántica canción tenemos otra llamada ¿Tu nombre querida?

-Llámame Danna

Muy bien Danna y tú que tienes que decir querida.

Del otro lado de la línea se encontraba Hermione con el corazón acelerado, había vencido su miedo y había levantado el auricular para hacer la llamada, había cambiado su voz pro miedo a que la reconociera. Después de un suspiro y aclararse un poco la voz continuo hablando.

-Vera querida Zulle, yo si creo en el amor, yo creo en su existencia y entiendo muy bien a lo que se refería Candy, sobre que el amor duele, porque así es, a veces por las circunstancias no somos correspondidos, pero no podemos perder la fe en el amor.

Tienes toda la razón Danna. No me cuelgues por favor, está entrando otra llamada. ¡Hola! Con quien tengo el gusto.

-Harry -Dijo una varonil voz distorsionada por un simple hechizo.

Al rubio le habia parecido patética la manera de expresarse de esa chica en la línea e intentando pasar un buen rato marco por el teléfono muggle y le pareció gracioso ponerse el nombre de su peor enemigo.

Que tal Harry, estas en línea al igual que Danna, tu que opinas del tema de hoy.

-Creo que Danna es patética, debe ser una de esa chicas que piensan en el amor color de rosa y que viven a la espera del príncipe azul que las ara princesas con un vivieron felices para siempre como en los cuentos muggles. -Dijo con sorna.

Vamos Harry no seas tan duro

-Pero es verdad Zulle, te aseguro que Dana cree en cuentos de hadas y finales de cuentos, y no puede estar más equivocada, yo creo que el amor como tal no existe. Eso que llaman amor es solo deseo y pasión mas la necesidad de no estar solos, todo es mera atracción, química si quieres, compenetración para mantener una especie, el amor es solo la sobrevaloración de sentimientos.

Te parece preguntarle a Dana que tiene que decir a su favor.

Por la otra línea Hermione sentía que la sangre le hervía de coraje al escuchar las burlas de aquel arrogante tipo.

-Lo que creo es que Harry no debería juzgarme cuando no me conoce, ademas creo firmemente que cada quien habla de sus propias experiencias y por la manera de expresarse el chico tiene serios problemas y se encuentra solo.

-Yo no tengo problemas, la que no acepta que eso del amor son solo patrañas eres tu. -Se escucho la voz del rubio.

Me parece interesante los dos puntos de vista chicos. -Intervino Zulle. -Solo recuerden que esto no se trata de saber quien tiene la verdad absoluta, sino de exponer los diferentes pensamientos.

-En tal caso necesito solo aclarar que yo creo que el amor es algo que va mas allá de la atracción física, el deseo carnal e incluso la química, no niego que en una parte importante y complementaria pero no es lo único, es difícil de explicar, porque los sentimientos son difíciles por si solos como para intentar definirlos, pero aunque peque de romántica considero que el amor existe y sobrepasa por mucho lo meramente físico.

-Puedo adivinar por lo que dices Dana, que eres una mujer joven pero de corazón viejo y amargado, que se siente sola y está enamorada del amor solo para mitigar la soledad que te carcome. Eres de las que cree sentir mariposas en el estomago y creer que el corazón esta rebosante de amor y no es asi, eso dos son solo órganos llenos de venas y músculos que tienen la única función de mantener con vida a alguien con la mente tan infantil como tú, si los abres no saldrán decenas de mariposas ni burbujas de estúpido amor.

Creo que lo mejor es que este deba termine fuera del aire chicos, mientras tanto los dejo con una gran selección de las mejores canciones del momento.

Zulle intento calmar las cosas pero sin querer vertió su tasa de café sobre los tableros de controles lo que provoco un chispazo que le llevo un par de hora arreglar. La chica pensaba que lo bueno era que el publico estaría entretenido con las canciones que se están reproduciendo en esos momentos, lo que no noto fue que las llamadas de Hermione y Draco se quedaron trabadas en el conmutador y por error se quedaron al aire en plana discusión pensando que ya solo era una conversación de dos, sin público. Pero no podían estar mas equivocados cuando cientos por no decir miles de radioescuchas le subían a sus respectivos radios para escuchar la acalorada discusión que se llevaba a cabo.

-Te repito que no me conoces Harry, pero ya que te has atrevido a opinar sobre mi vida supongo que tengo derecho de realizar la misma evaluación a tu persona. Creo mi estimado que tu estas aun mas solo que yo, que te escusas tras una fachada para mostrar todo tu orgullo y arrogancia, pero debes saber que en tal caso eres aun más patético que yo. te aseguro que tu solo mantienes relaciones superficiales con chicas a las que solo utilizas para intentar mitigar tu soledad y para calentar tu lecho, pero te aseguro que después te sientes aun mas solo cuando ese calor se desvanece.

-Pues yo también te aseguro mi querida Dana que si me conocieras tu serias una de esa chicas que calienta mi cama y que después de una noche conmigo entenderías que el amor no existe.

-Yo solo creo que no puedes comprender algo que nunca has sentido y si no los has sentido nunca es solo porque tienes miedo.

-¿Miedo yo? ¿A que le podría tener miedo?

-A Enamorarte, temor de amor a alguien y sufrir. Ese es el miedo que tenemos todos.

-Yo no tengo miedo. -Dijo el chico con arrogancia. -Es solo que no creo en algo que no se puede comprobar ¿Tu puedes darme alguna prueba de que existe?

Hermione ya estaba agotada de tanto discutir, tenia horas discutiendo con ese tipo arrogante y ninguno de los dos cedía.

-Te parece si dejamos ya esta discusión

-Te das por vencida Danna

-No me doy porvencida, pero es como dijo Zulle ni tu ni yo tenemos la verdad absoluta, no tenemos todas las respuestas, tú tienes tu manera de pensar y eso es valido aunque no concuerdo contigo respeto tu ideología.

-Vaya por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, aun asi sigo firme en lo que digo.

-Si ya sé que te parece patético y soso que creo en que el amor exista, pero creo que eso es cuestión de fe.

-¿Fe?

-Si, porque no tengo pruebas de que existe el amor, aun asi creo en el, se que en algun lugar esta la persona ideal para mi.

-Volvemos a lo mismo eso solo es un prototipo de tu príncipe perfecto.

-No es así, yo no busco a nadie perfecto, me da los mismos que tenga todos los galeones del mundo, o sea extremadamente guapo.

-Entonces eres una tonta por pedir tan poco de ese príncipe azul.

-Y a ti quien te dijo que quería que fuera un príncipe azul, si hay amor de por medio no me importaría en lo mas mínimo, además nadie ni tu eres perfecto, parte de amar implica aceptar los defectos de la persona en cuestión.

-Yo soy perfecto, no tengo defecto alguno.

-La arrogancia y el narcicismo son grandes defectos.

-Solo digo la verdad.

-Como digas, entonces te parece si llegamos a un punto medio.

-¿Un punto medio?

-Me refiero a llegar a un acuerdo.

-Empieza tu. -Dijo el chico.

-Que valiente.

-No es cuestión de valor querida Dana, es por caballerosidad primero las damas.

-Después de tantos insultos me dices que eres un caballero, por favor no me hagas reír.

-¿Seguiremos discutiendo?

-Tienes razón mejor empiezo antes de prolongar esta discusión mas.

-Bien dicho.

-Bueno Harry, yo creo que el amor existe, aunque no tengo manera de presentar pruebas pero creo que no las necesito y que quien alguna vez a amado verdaderamente me comprendería, porque el amor se traduce a un conjunto de emociones y sensaciones. Amas cuando esa persona es fundamental en tu vida, cuando ries sin razón alguna porque estas feliz de estar a su lado, porque la extrañas cuando no está contigo, porque aunque te parezca ridículo o patético su sola presencia hace que tu estomago se estruje haciendo que paresca que decenas de mariposas revoloteen en tu interior. Tuviste razón al decir que estoy sola y que soy una joven con mente y corazón de vieja, pero aun mi viejo corazón late y una vez tuve la dicha de enamorarme, por eso se que existe lo se por el dolor que deja su partida, por eso se que en algún momento volveré a encontrarlo y te garantizo que cuando lo haga a pesar de que suene ridículo para ti, me entregare a esas mariposas en mi estomago y al latido acelerado de mi corazón, incluso al dolor si es necesario para disfrutar la dicha al menos por un instante de encontrar ya sea mi sapo, mi plebeyo o mi príncipe.

-Empalagosas palabras, más dulce no podrías ser.

-Déjate de insultos y di lo que tengas que decir antes de que te cuelgue, o prefieres que me quede con esa mala imagen tuya, donde solo eres un cabeza dura incapaz de respetar ideas diferentes a las tuya.

-Esta bien pero tranquilízate Dana, no sabes cuánto me recuerdas a otra chica.

-¿alguna amiga tuya?

-No por el contrario, era una chica odiosa que pretendía saberlo todo.

-¿Entonces me consideras tu enemiga?

-Vamos no seas tan susceptible no he dicho tal cosa, solo he dicho que me recuerdas a ella de cierta manera, aunque debo de admitir para corresponder tu sinceridad de hace rato que tu me agradas mas a pesar de ser tan testaruda.

-Mira quien los dice. Mejor continua antes de que termine colgando ¿Quieres?

-Te voy a decir algo que no he dicho jamás a nadie, y quizás lo hago porque confió en el anonimato de este nombre que detesto y que he dado para ocultar el mío, pero gracias a el tengo la oportunidad de ser sincero sin que me juzguen. Para mi el amor solo se traduce en sexo, en caricias ardientes y besos carnales cargados de pasión y extasis, en encuentros furtivos de solo una noche. Quizás tu también tengas razón y no crea en la existencia de algo que jamás he sentido, pero nunca me ha hecho falta o al menos estoy acostumbrado a su carencia. Yo no creo en esos sentimientos que proclamas, he conocido el oscuro y podrido corazón de las personas y no creo en la pureza de sentimientos dado por personas llenas de defectos y debilidades, no espero nada bueno por eso no entrego mas de lo necesario y te aseguro que soy feliz a mi manera. Yo no creo en el amor y esas patrañas porque en mi mundo eso solo es una debilidad y yo no soy débil, no podía darme ese lujo antes y ahora simplemente estoy acostumbrado a esta vida. Quiero pensar que tu vida a sido lo suficientemente buena para que todavía creas en las personas, yo por mi parte ya perdí la fe tras muchos años y después de darme cuenta de la codicia, la ambición y la traición que manipula a cualquiera.

-Pues me has comovido en muchos sentidos y te aseguro que ahora te entiendo mucho mejor que hace unos minutos.

-Ahora me das la razon.

-No, sigo pensando lo mismo, solo que ahora entiendo tu manera de pensar.

-Bueno eso al menos es un logro.

-Sabes, te equivocas al pensar que mi vida a sido completamente buena, al menos no es cierto del todo. Yo también se hasta donde pueden llegar las personas por maldad, codicia y poder, vi a los ojos la oscuridad del alma de muchos y creo que lo mismo les pasa a todos aquellos que sufrieron en la última guerra, pero por el contrario que a ti, eso no me desanima ni me a hecho perder la fe en las personas, porque fue el amor lo que marco el cambio en esa guerra. Porque debes saber que el amor tiene muchas manifestaciones y existe de varios tipos. Yo vi con mis propios ojos el amor que profeso una madre para salvar a su hijo arriesgando su vida.

Ese comentario hizo estremecer a Draco, recordó que su madre ayudo a Harry traicionando a si al innombrable solo por intentar salvarle la vida.

-También vi el amor de un hombre cuando vertía lágrimas de dolor sobre el cuerpo inerte de su amada y pude observar el amor de una familia que se consolaba ante la muerte de uno de sus miembros. Esa es la historia de muchos Harry, es la historia de una terrible guerra, pero también es una historia que se sello con y por el amor de muchas personas. Mi vida no es perfecta, como todos he tinido altas y bajas y a pesar de todo lo que me mantiene de pie es el amor, aunque aun busco el amor de pareja, pero no dudo que lo encontrare.

-Te deseo suerte entonces Dana

-Lo mismo te deseo Harry, espero que logres comprobar por ti mismo que el amor existe.

-Yo espero lo mismo.

-Las despedidas nunca han sido mi fuerte, pero creo que llego el tiempo de hacerlo, no creo volver a charlar contigo, por lo que quiero que sepas que a pesar de la discusión y que eres verdaderamente arrogante y exasperante me agradas.

Tampoco son mi fuerte y tu también me agradas a pesar de ser tan obstinada y extremadamente terca.

-Dejemoslos entonces en un Hasta Luego.

-Hasta luego. -Repitió el rubio y ambos colgaron el teléfono.

Colgaron en el momento justo en las que el enlace en la radiodifusora se había restablecido y por fin se escuchaba algo más que una conversación entre dos chicos muy diferentes. Lo que nadie se podía esperar era la reacción que causaría entre el público radioescucha que se mantuvieron emocionados al lado de la radio escuchando toda la charla.

Al día siguiente muy temprano por la mañana cientos de lechuzas comenzaron a llegar con cartas de felicitaciones a la estación de radio por el programa que se había extendido hasta la madrugada, los teléfonos no paraban de repicar y la recepcionista no se daba abasto con todos los recados que llegaban para Zulle y todos pedía los mismo. Querían que Dana y Harry tuvieran su propio programa.


	2. Se Busca

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-2-**

 **Se Buscan**

 **. . .**

Sus labios se amoldaban de manera perfecta, era excitante sentir su lengua juguetear con la suya sacando chispas de deseo mientras sus manos la recorren palmo a palmo en interminables caricias. En algún momento la ropa había estorbado y con lentitud la había despojado de cada prenda, dejándola desnuda.

Con su boca, con eso labios que queman como brazas ardientes va tatuado capa pedacito de su piel desnuda. Siente la ausencia en sus labios de esa tentadora maquina de besos, pero se equivoca no se ha ido a ningún lado, solo desea saborear su dorada piel, pone su atención primero en su largo cuello y baja con una lentitud torturante por su clavícula, deteniéndose en el nacimiento de sus senos ahora libres del molesto sujetador. Sigue su labor de manera meticulosa pasando su lengua por esos des montes erguido y los besa sin prisas con detenimiento, con tal devoción como si de eso dependiera su vida, y después, solo después de haberlos explorado lo suficiente continua descendiendo por un vientre plano que se agita y tiembla por la respiración agitada de la chica, que gime y suspira de placer por cada contacto.

Esta enloqueciendo con cada caria, todo su cuerpo arde como si se estuviera quemando, pero no es algo doloroso, es un calor satisfactorio, un suplicio sublime, pero quiere mas y su cordura está en juego, arquea la espalda cuando lo siente tocar partes sensibles, territorios vírgenes, y con todo un explorador experto es precavido y lento, solo besa, solo toca y acaricia arrebatando mas suspiros, mas gemidos de placer, y por momentos siente que va a reventar su corazón que late con todas sus fuerzas.

Su cuerpo caldo perlado de sudor parece brillar y se endereza sobre sus codos, se levanta un poco de aquel lecho de sabanas de seda negra, e intenta ver su rostro, pero parece imposible porque el no abandona su posición sigue en su trabajo concentrado, sin inmutarse, y ella se debate entre querer ver el rostro de aquel hombre que le está haciendo tocar el cielo o solo dejarse llevar y seguir sintiendo la gloría entre sus piernas.

No puede más la curiosidad la mata y lo jala hacia arriba para admirar el rostro del hombre, su hombre que con su boca esta tatuándola como suya. Pero no logra verlo porque a penas lo hace un sobresalto la invade y despierta.

-¡Por Merlín! Que sueño -Exclama agitada aun con aquel cosquilleo en su estomago y ese ardor en su piel, había sido un sueño tan vivido que frustraba darse cuenta que solo había sido eso un sueño, uno muy candente pero al fin solo un sueño.

Ve el reloj de pared de su cuarto, y entra en pánico se ha quedado dormida, de no darse prisa llegara tarde al trabajo y Hermione Granger nunca llega tarde. Maldijo por lo bajo, solo a ella se le ocurría desvelarse por estar hablando con un desconocido hasta entrada la madrugada, ahora corria de un lado a otro a toda prisa arreglándose, sabía que se tendría que saltar el desayuno con tal de llegar a tiempo y eso le molestaba pero no había remedio.

En tiempo record estaba lista, su cabello meticulosamente peinado al igual que su maquillaje y su vestido impecable, bajo corriendo las escalera con el abrigo y la bolsa en mano y apenas salió al pórtico desapareció.

Más al norte otra persona despertaba adolorido de la espalda, se quedo dormido sentado frente al escritorio y por muy cómoda que fuera la silla la posición en la que quedo le tenía los huesos molidos, ni que decir de la fuerte resaca que tenia después de terminarse dos botellas completas de Whisky de fuego. La luz que se filtraba por la ventana del despacho le pego de lleno en la cara haciendo que maldijera, pero al segundo se cayó, su propia voz hacia que le retumbara aun más la cabeza.

Necesitaba reforestarse y tomar alguna poción que le quitara los horribles síntomas, fue al botiquín del baño y encontró lo que buscaba, después de todo eso pasaba con bastante frecuencia por lo que siempre tenía a la mano aquel remedio que bebió de un solo trago, el sabor era amargo pero no le importaba con tal de dejar de sentir que su cabeza se partiría en dos y que pasar también el malestar en su estomago.

Tenía todos los músculos engarrotados por dormir en la silla, lleno la tina de baño de cálido líquido y coloco un poco de sales aromáticas para relajarse. El rubio no tenía obligaciones del trabajo, así que no le importaba el tiempo en lo mas mínimo, el no vivía contra reloj como el resto de los mortales, el era un príncipe, uno desterrado por voluntad propia de su mansión, pero lo prefería así antes de tener a su padre sobre el atosigándole y exigiéndole que se hiciera cargo de sus negocio, además de que lo abrumaba con la charla de siempre, quería un heredero.

Se quito la ropa dejando al descubierto su apetecible cuerpo, y se adentro en la tina poco a poco, dejando que el agua cumpliera su propósito, paso su mano por sus cabellos mojándolos, aun le molestaba un poco el dolor de cabeza, pero ya era mínimo, sabía que pronto pasaría.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando del cálido liquido y entonces un recuerdo lo asalto robándole un poco de la paz que tenía en ese momento, recordó que motivado en mucho por el licor que había ingerido, marco a una estación de radio, en su sano juicio no lo hubiera hecho, pero ya que lo pensaba mejor fue divertido, esa tal Dana era una boba, pero le habia agradado después de todo.

Era raro reconocer como resultaba fácil hablar de esa manera con una desconocida, sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia por utilizar el nombre de su odiado enemigo, y aun así se sintió satisfecho, jamás había hablado con tal sinceridad con nadie y resulto reconfortante, proporcionándole un extraño alivio, era como si al compartir sus pensamientos de esa manera se sintiera liberado de alguna manera. Le pareció tonto, pero no podía negar que le agradaría hacerlo de nuevo, le encantaría adoptar otro nombre y hablar con esa mujer desconocida solo por el gusto de hablar con libertad, hablar sin el peligro de que lo juzguen o lo consideren débil.

El rubio tenía hambre ya pasaba del medio día, no le apetecía comer en casa, así que se arreglo para salir a comer. Mientras se alistaba para salir de la elegante casa que rentaba no podía dejar de pensar en Dana, en esa desconocida que le resultaba exasperante, testaruda y terca, pero encantadora de alguna manera, la forma en la que defendía su punto de vista y su inteligencia para contestar a sus ataques le resultaba atractivo, no muchas mujeres se atrevían a contradecirlo o tenían el valor para enfrentarlo como ella, a si mente solo llego una mujer, pero no quiso pensar mucho en esa odiosa chica castaña del colegio, prefirió recordar la voz firme de Dana defendiendo a capa y espada sus ideales.

No muy lejos, Zulle estaba hasta el tope de correspondencia y seguían llegando infinidad de cartas.

-¿Qué vamos hacer Zulle?

-No tengo ni idea Max. -Contesto la morena que intentaba inútilmente de leer todas las cartas que llegaban, pero conforme abría un sobre llegaban más y no alcanzaba a pesar de la ayuda de Max, otro de los conductores. Ademas de que la recepcionista se vio en la necesidad de poner la grabadora para que dejaran mensajes de voz porque no se daba abasto con las llamadas.

-¿Cómo demonios no me di cuenta que se habían quedado esos dos al aire?

-Se positiva, nunca habíamos tenido tanto Rating

-Lo sé y eso no es el problema me gusta la respuesta de los radioescuchas pero que voy hacer ahora.

-Juntar a ese par y ofrecerles un programa podemos hacer espacio y meter un nuevo programa.

-Se escucha genial pero como voy a contactarlos. -Replico agotada Zulle

-Vamos no te desanimes en el programa de hoy pídeles que se contacten contigo, supongo que ambos siguen tu programa de otra manera porque hablarían.

-Eso espero, porque si no que vamos a hacer, todos están locos por escucharlos de nuevo. Muchas cartas dicen que ambos son geniales, incluso ya tiene club de fans, otros dicen que son tan diferentes que es divertido escuchar como discuten ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Como dudarlo. -Dijo el chico señalando los montones de cartas dispersas por el escritorio.

-Renuncio. -Grito desesperada amanda la recepcionista.

-Vamos Amy no nos hagas esto, sabes que te necesitamos.

-Es que ya no aguanto más me duelen mucho mis oídos toda la mañana no ha parado de sonar los teléfonos. -Dijo a punto de llorar.

-Cálmate mejor tomate un descanso yo me hare cargo. -Dijo Zulle

-Gracias. -Dijo levantase y tomando su bolsa para salir, antes de escuchar de nuevo los teléfonos repicar y volverse loca ahí mismo.

-Sabes que también podríamos hacer, podemos poner carteles en las calles. -El chico aporto su idea.

-¿Carteles?

-Si buscando a Dana y a Harry.

-¿En verdad crees que se llamen así?

-Claro que no, pero sus seudónimos son lo único que sabemos de ellos.

-Espero que los encontremos pronto.

-Por el bien de todos será lo mejor, no tardan en saber esto el jefe y nos pedirá cuentas. -Dijo desolada.

El dia laboral había terminado, Hermione estaba agotada y sumamente hambrienta, se dirigía a un restaurant cercano a su trabajo, caminaba distraída aun sin poder olvidar el sueño de la mañana, sabia que era consecuencia de las insinuaciones del tal Harry, no por nada no le pudo ver el rostro, no era más que un desconocido.

Caminaba por la acera cuando choco con alguien que la sujeto para que no cayera, y cuál sería su sorpresa que era nada más y nada menos que Malfoy, su acérrimo enemigo.

-Granger

-Malfoy

-Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, pensé que seguías en Londres con tus amiguitos.

-Pues ya ves que no es así, me puedes soltar. -Le pidió lo mas Cortez que pudo después de todo la había librado de un buen golpe.

El rubio la soltó, no sin notar lo cambiada que estaba la castaña habían pasado algunos años desde la última vez que la vio y se podía notar más mujer. El vestido azul que lucía mostraba una figura definida y armoniosas curvas.

Hermione también noto que el rubio seguía tan guapo como siempre, quizás un poco más maduro, pero no perdía su porte aristocrático y su semblante arrogante.

-Bueno Malfoy, Adiós. -Dijo como despedida y comenzó a caminar.

-Hasta Pronto Granger. -Contesto con seguridad. Pero la castaña no le presto atención siguió su camino. -Te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver. -Dijo divertido y con una mirada lujuriosa vio como la chica se alejaba contoneando sus caderas.


	3. Nuevo Programa

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-3-**

 **Nuevo Programa**

 **. . .**

La siguió a cierta distancia para no ser descubierto, sin saberlo ella le había facilitado la labor de espiarla, se había sentado en una mesa justo al lado del gran ventanal de aquel sencillo restaurant. La vio comer con calma con la vista perdida en algún punto frente a ella, parecía confundida o contrariada por algún motivo.

Hacía ya tantos años que no la veía que le costó un poco reconocer en esa nueva mujer a aquella chiquilla odiosa que tanto detesto en sus años de escuela, la mejor amiga de su acérrimo enemigo del pasado. Aunque claro las cosas también habían cambiado para el desde que la guerra terminada, ya no consideraba a Potter un enemigo, ahora era una simple molestia escuchar hablar continuamente de él, del pelirrojo Weasley no había vuelto a saber nada desde que dejara Londres para perderse en sus viajes de placer. Y ahora toparse con una del trió de oro le removía muchos recuerdos no muy gratos, pero era imposible no notar cuanto había cambiado la ratona.

Su belleza no era comparable con la de las múltiples chicas que le acompañaban entre sus sabanas, no era especialmente provocativa o de cuerpo exuberante pero había algo en ella que llamaba la atención, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y exponía un cuello largo de piel dorada, su figura sin ser demasiado llamativa era armoniosa, sus manos de dedos largos sostenían con gracia el tenedor llevándose pequeños porciones de comida a la boca de manera distraída, sus labios eran de un apetecible color rosado y sus cálidos ojos eran enmarcados por largas y espesas pestañas. Claro que no era como las modelos con las que salía, pero Hermione nada les pedía, tenía una belleza genuina y natural, una calidez y una mirada dulce que la hacían hermosa de una manera peculiar y difícil de explicar, pero lo notaba bien al ver la manera en que los caballeros de las mesas cercanas la miraban, con deseo y admiración. Y el hecho de que pareciera que no se daba cuenta de nada, le daba un aire inocente y angelical.

Después de un rato de estarla observando pensó en pasar una temporada más larga de lo planeado en la ciudad, tenía en mente un nuevo reto, conquistar a Granger. Posiblemente esa castaña era la única mujer que representaba un verdadero reto para el y últimamente se encontraba un poco aburrido a decir verdad lo único interesante que le había sucedido en los últimos días era sin duda su conversación con Dana y haberse topado con una Granger muy diferente a la que recordaba.

Vio como Granger pagaba y salía del lugar, tomo un taxi y el hizo lo mismo haciendo que la siguieran, quería saber donde vivía y esa era su oportunidad. Recorrieron una buena distancia la chica vivía un poco alejada del centro de la ciudad. El auto aparco frente a una casa de dos pisos, esa era la casa de Hermione.

Draco espero que metiera a su casa antes de alejarse con rumbo a la casa que estaba rentando satisfecho de haber descubierto donde vivía, eso le facilitaría sus planes o al menso eso pensaba.

Hermione estaba cansada, pero no estaba dispuesta a perderse su programa favorito, encendía la radio a un volumen considerable en lo que se ponía ropa mas cómoda.

Un saludo desde la Wk-Power su estación favorita soy su amiga Zulle Lee y les doy la bienvenida a una nueva emisión, y para comenzar debo agradecer sus amables sugerencia, el día de hoy recibimos muchísimas cartas y llamadas felicitándonos por el programa de ayer. Debo confesar que lo que empezó como un problema técnico termino con el gran descubrimiento de Dana y Harry, sus opiniones sobre el amor fueron la sensación y estamos haciendo todo lo posible por contactarlos, así que si en este momento nos escuchas por favor comuníquense con nosotros, ya que su recién creado club de fan desean escucharlos de nuevo y estaríamos complacidos de que formaran parte de nuestro equipo como conductores de un innovador programa, así que pónganse en con tanto, mientras esperamos los dejos con una excelente canción que se les encantara. Pero antes les informo que el tema de hoy es la soledad. Espero sus llamadas. -Fue lo último que dijo la voz de la chica antes de iniciar la canción.

Hermione había escuchado todo y estaba congelada recargada en el marco de la puerta con la pijama puesta. Pensaba que sus oídos la habían engañado no creía posible que al final todo el mundo hubiera escuchado la conversación que había tenido con el odioso de Harry. Así como el color le había abandonado cuando escucho lo que conto Zulle, al pensar que su pelea había sido transmitida y escuchada por cientos de personas el color se arremolino en sus mejillas de manera escandalosa.

Por otro lado Draco solo por curiosidad y ya que ese día no saldría para recuperarse de la desvelada del día anterior encendió la radio en el momento justo en que Zulle invitaba a Dana y a Harry para que se comunicara, ofreciéndoles conducir su propio programa, sonrió arrogante y divertido, preguntándose ¿Por qué no? Después de todo tenía tiempo disponible y era una manera de expresarse bajo el cobijo del anonimato, además aun no olvidaba la sensación de alivio que sintió al expresar su punto de vista sin el temor de ser juzgado.

Cambio su voz comoel dia anterior y marco a la estación de radio.

-Wk-Power la estación del momento, en que podemos ayudarte.

-Creo que es mejor decir que ustedes necesitan mu ayuda. -Dijo arrogante. -Soy Harry.

-Hola Harry soy Amanda, en un momento te comunico con Zulle.

La chica retuvo la llamada para avisarle a la locutora.

-Zulle tengo en la línea a Harry.

-Pasamelo.

-Hola Harry

-Hola Zulle, parece que querías hablar conmigo.

-Si, han sido un éxito, recibimos infinidad de cartas y llamadas pidiendo que tanto tu como Dana tengas un programa. ¿Qué te parece?

-Por mi está bien. ¿Qué te a dicho Dana?

-Ella aun no se ha contactado con nosotros.

-No tardara en hacerlo. -Dijo con seguridad.

-Solo tengo un par de condiciones.

-¿Cuáles?

-Mantener mi anonimato, nadie puede saber quien soy en realidad. Pero quiero cambiar de nombre Harry no me agrada en lo mas mínimo.

-Hecho.

-Además solo aceptare si Dana lo hace.

-De acuerdo, solo espero que no tarde en comunicarse porque no se qué hacer con tantas cartas, muchas están dirigidas a ustedes.

-Démosle tiempo para que se contacte y así afinamos detalles.

-De acuerdo, dejame tus datos.

-No mejor yo me comunico mañana.

-Está bien hasta mañana. -Se despidió Zulle segundos antes de regresar al aire.

Tengo excelentes noticia Harry se a comunicado con nosotros y parece interesado, así que Dana si me estas escuchando por favor estamos esperando tu llamada.

Hermione ya estaba sentada en su sillón aun asimilando lo que habia escuchado, estaba tentada en llamar, le parecía interesante la propuesta, pero no queria que nadie supiera que era ella Dana. Lo que la convención fue saber que Harry habia aceptado, por lo que tomo el teléfono y marco.

Tenemos llamada al aire. Hola Quien llama.

-Soy Dana.

Dana que gusto escucharte y cuéntame que opinas de tener tu propio programa al lado de Harry.

-No se Zulle, no creo que funcione.

¿Por qué no funcionaria?

-Porque somos completamente diferentes.

Eso es lo interesante, debería leer todas las carta que recibimos eso te convencería. Me dicen que tengo en la otra línea a Harry. Hola de nuevo Harry.

-Hola Zulle, creo que Dana me tiene miedo.

-No te tengo miedo.

-Entonces por que no aceptas conducir conmigo, sería divertido.

El publico opina lo mismo Dana.

-No se. -Dijo indecisa

A menos que sea cierto que te da miedo confrontarte con Harry.

-Yo creo que es eso. -Dijo burlón el rubio.

-Está bien acepto.

Perfecto, han escuchado mi querido público, Dana y Harry han aceptado trabajar juntos en un nuevo programa. Chicos no me cuelguen en un momento nos ponemos de acuerdo fuera del aire.

Zulle estaba feliz no había sido difícil convencerlos como hubiera pensado, solo faltaba ponerse de acuerdo sobre el contenido, formato y horarios del nuevo programa conducido por los chicos.


	4. Firma de Contrato

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-4-**

 **Firma Del Contrato**

 **. . .**

En la línea esperaba en silencio, hasta que Draco lo rompió.

-Dana sigues ahí.

-Sí. -Fue su respuesta

-¿Y porque tan callada?

-Es que no se si esta sea una buena idea

-¿Por qué no? Sera divertido siempre y cuando mantengamos en anonimato. No me digas que no te resulta interesante poder decir todo lo que piensas sin miedo a que te juzguen.

-Tú me juzgaste ayer. -Dijo seria.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero eso fue al principio. Creo que después pudimos llegar a un punto medio y respetar las ideas del otro.

-Bueno admito que al final así fue.

-Entonces porque lo piensas tanto.

-Es que no se si sea conveniente, no te conozco, no me conoces.

-Eso es lo interesante, dime cuantas veces has tenido la oportunidad de ser tu misma, sin miedo a lo que los demás puedan pensar de ti, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste libre de expresarte? ¿Cuándo hablaste con tanta sinceridad como ayer? No se tu, pero al menos yo nunca lo había hecho y es agradable la sensación de libertad al hablar sin tapujos de lo que realmente crees y piensas, sin tener que fingir una imagen o alguien quien no eres en realidad por temor a ser juzgado.

Hermione sopesaba las palabras, ese muchacho sin importar quién era tenía razón, ella era de naturaleza reservada jamás expresaba lo que sentía o pensaba ni en sus años en el colegio con sus mejores amigos, le apenaba hablar en voz alta de ese tipo de cosas, por eso cuando se trataba de exponer meros conocimientos en el aula de clases no se limitaba, era una manera de expresarse aunque solo fuera la información en los gruesos libros que leía tan ávidamente. Pensaba que si ella hubiera tenido esa libertad de expresarse no hubiera pasado tantos años enamorada de Ron, sin ser capaz de decirlo, había desperdiciado tanto tiempo al punto que terminaron enfriándose sus sentimientos.

Y ahora tenía la oportunidad en sus manos por primera vez en su vida de hablar con libertad, hablar sin los límites impuestos, hablar resguardada por el anonimato que le proporcionaba el nombre de Dana. Resulto satisfactorio esa sensación que describía Harry, entonces ¿Por qué no permitirse esa única oportunidad?

-Tienes razón. -Admitió la chica. -Porque no intentarlo. -Dijo mas para si misma

Hola chicos ya estoy de nuevo con ustedes. -Escucharon la voz de Zulle.

-Pues creo que estamos de acuerdo en hacer el programa, siempre y cuando se respete el anonimato de nuestra identidad. -Hablo con seguridad el rubio.

Eso lo podemos arreglar por medio de un contrato de confidencialidad.

-No debemos conocernos ni entre nosotros. -Pidió la castaña.

-Eso será complicado al hacer el programa tendrían que estar juntos.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Dana, podemos transmitir de lugares diferentes.

-Pero al menos yo debo verlos en persona para la firma del contrato e istalar el equipo necesario donde me indiquen para realizar las emisiones.

-Pero solo tu nos conocería, nadie más. -Aclaro la castaña.

Eso es mucho misterio no creen.

-No. -Contestaron Draco y Hermione a la vez.

De acuerdo, bueno a grandes rasgos será un programa de dos horas, a partir de las 11 de la noche, después de mi programa. Darán respuesta a las preguntas que les manden los radioescuchas y a partir de eso darán consejos y sugerencias. ¿Están de acuerdo?

-Si. -Aceptaron los dos.

-¿En cuanto al nombre del programa? -Pregunto el rubio

-¿Ustedes lo deciden o nosotros? -Termino preguntando la castaña

Tenemos algunas propuestas que el mismo publico ha dado, pero ustedes pueden decidir cual prefieren. Tengo que dejarlos porque está por terminar la música, pero mándenme una lechuza con el lugar, día y hora en que los puedo ver por separado para finiquitar los detalles.

-De acuerdo. -Acepto el rubio y colgó.

-Muy bien, entonces hasta luego. -Se despidió la castaña de Zulle.

Zulle por su parte estaba intrigada por el misterio de esos dos peculiares personajes, no era común que algún locutor ocultara su identidad de esa manera, algunos usaban nombres falsos para mantener su vida privada al margen, pero eso de que ni entre ellos se quisieran conocer era algo muy extraño, que no lograba entender.

La lechuza que envió Hermione llego primero, la cito en una cafetería del centro no muy concurrida al día siguiente por la tarde. La de Draco llego un par de horas después la cito en una restaurant muggle dos horas más tarde.

Zulle era una chica morena de cabello corto rizado y ojos almendrados, era delgada pero a pesar de ello tenía una silueta definida, tenía apenas 16 años y había entrado al medio gracias a su tío, el dueño de la estación radial, pero a pesar de su juventud tenía un gran talento para la conducción, era aficionada a la música muggle por su madre y tenía una carrera prometedora. Ella misma había checado los contratos que les llevaría a los nuevos conductores, eran por un año y establecían las clausulas de confidencialidad que habían pedido, solo ella era la única que conocería sus verdaderas identidades y estaba obligada a guardar el secreto.

Llego puntual a su primera cita, donde Hermione ya la esperaba, había tomado la precaución de cambiar su apariencia por medio de un sencillo hechizo de transformación el color de su cabello a rubio y su piel era mucho más blanca, usaba lentes y se había pintado un poco más de lo que acostumbraba para complementar su imagen.

-Buena tardes, tu debes de ser Dana.

-Hola Zulle un gusto conocerte, pero siéntate por favor.

-Gracias. -Dijo tomando asiente y observando con curiosidad a la chica frente a ella.

El mesero llego para ofrecer el menú. Pronto pidieron y se marcho trayendo en poco minutos dos tasa de café y dos rebanadas de pastel para acompañarlo.

-Te molestaría que usara algunos hechizos como el fidelius y el atalengua.

-No es parte del convenio.

Hermione saco su varita de manera discreta para que nadie la viera y realizo una floritura para realizar los hechizos en silencio.

-Listo, ahora si me vas a decir quién eres para discutir lo del contrato.

-Soy Hermione Granger. -Dijo con timidez

-¿QUIEN? -Grito emocionada

-No grites. -La reprendió, lo bueno era que el lugar estaba casi vacio.

-Perdón, es que no puedo creer que seas tú.

-Pues lo soy. -Afirmo quitando por un par de segundos el hechizo y hacer que se mostrara su verdadera apariencia.

-Es sorprendente, eres un gran honor conocerte en persona.

-Gracias. -Dijo apenada volviendo a ocultar su apariencia.

-Ya entiendo entonces porque deseabas mantener tu identidad en el anonimato. -Dijo comprensiva.

-Bueno ya hechas las presentaciones veamos el contrato.

-Claro. -Dijo sacando los documentos de una carpeta.

Todo estaba en orden por lo que no tardo en firmar el contrato. Después estuvieron platicando animadamente, solo se despidió porque Zulle tenia la cita con Draco.

-Bueno Hermione hasta pronto, ire mañana mismo a instalar el equipo para que transmitas desde tu casa, ya tengo todos los datos.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana.

La morena estaba feliz de haber conocido a Hermione Granger uno de los miembros del trió de oro, y era más su emoción al saber que solo ella lo sabría y nadie más. Lo que no sabía que las sorpresas todavía no terminaban.

Llego al restaurant que le había indicado Draco, la mesa que había reservado estaba al fondo del lugar cubierta por un biombo que los ocultaría de las miradas curiosas. Se quedo sin aliento cuando vio al hombre que se levanto solo para darle la bienvenida.

El rubio no tuvo la cortesía de preguntar o pedir permiso, solo realizo los mismos hechizos para evitar que la morena revelara su identidad.

-¿Draco Malfoy? -Pregunto atónita, sin protestar por ser hechizada sin su consentimiento.

-Creo que me conoces.

-He escuchado hablar mucho de ti, para ser sincera.

-Ahora que sabes quién soy, aun quieres que participe en el programa.

-No veo por qué no. Todo ha cambiado desde última guerra y al parecer tu también.

El rubio sonrió con el comentario.

-Eso supongo.

-Este es el contrato. -Dijo ofreciéndole los papeles, la firma de Hermione estaba oculta por un hechizo para que nadie pudiera ver su nombre ni en los documentos. Después de leerlos los firmo.

-El cheque de sus honorarios quiere que se los transfieran a alguna cuenta.

-No necesito dinero.

-Si me imagino. Dana tampoco lo acepto me pidió se transfiriera a una casa hogar.

Draco se sorprendió. -Pues entonces has lo mismo con el mio

-Está bien. -Acepto. -Donde quieres que se instale el equipo para que transmitas.

-Esta es la dirección. -Le ofreciéndole una tarjera con la dirección. -Sobra decir que debes de ser discreta.

-Claro, bueno ya aclarado todo creo que me retiro para preparar lo necesario para instalar todo mañana temprano, el programa empezara a las 11 en punto, les mandare a cada uno las cartas que hasta ahora les han enviado a la estación.

-Perfecto.

-Es un gusto conocerte Draco Malfoy. -Dijo coqueta la morena, no podia negar que era en verdad un bombon.

Zulle salió de ese lugar pensando en la enorme coincidencia que era que Granger y Malfoy condujeran juntos un programa sin saberlo, después del turbio pasado que habían tenido. La chica conocía muy bien su historia ya que su tío Lee Jordan al que le debía su segundo nombre, había participado en la guerra y el le había contado todo al respecto, de hecho el era el dueño de la estación de radio.

Sería interesante saber como funcionaria el programa a partir del día siguiente.


	5. Primer Programa

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-5-**

 **Primer Programa**

 **. . .**

El día transcurrió demasiado irreal para Hermione, no podía asimilar todavía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, nunca imagino que una llamada a su estación favorita le daría la oportunidad de hacer algo como eso. Era una gran oportunidad que en un inicio no estaba segura de tomar, pero al final Harry la convenció.

Se sentía insegura y nerviosa, pero eso no menguaba la emoción que se apoderaba de ella. Pensaba en las personas que podía ayudar por medio del programa, al menos de esa manera lo había planteado Zulle. El formato del programa seria de debate pero perseguía orientar y ayudar a los radioescuchas con sus problemas. Lo que estaba lejos de imaginar era que el rubio que se escondía tras el nombre de Harry no le facilitaría las cosas, no por nada eran tan diferentes.

El nombre del programa aun no se había definido, según la morena Zulle seria sorpresa y se daría a conocer solo minutos antes de que iniciara la primera transmisión esa misma noche. El equipo estaba montado en el cuarto de huéspedes y la castaña se estaba familiarizando con el funcionamiento de los aparatos que utilizaría, no era nada complicado, así que no vio inconveniente alguno para hacer sola el enlace con Harry.

En cuanto a Draco la historia era otra, no estaba familiarizado con ese tipo de aparatos, pero su orgullo le impedía pedir ayuda, así que le tomo toda la tarde logran entender el funcionamiento de todo. Al menos ese proyecto tendría al chico con su mente ocupada al menos un par de horas al día.

La mañana pasó extremamente rápida o al menos así le pareció a Hermione que estaba sumamente nerviosa y un tanto a terrada de que las manecillas del reloj marcaran la hora de inicio del programa.

Además de los aparatos que se instalaron en los respectivos domicilios del rubio y la castaña, les entregaron un móvil para que estuvieran comunicados de ser necesarios. No tardo en sonar por primera vez cuando ya faltaba solo una hora para dar inicio a lo que seria la primera transmisión del programa.

-Hola.-Saludo la castaña, los móviles tenían un hechizo especial para distorsionar su voz en cuanto contestaran.

-Estas lista Dana. -Pregunto sin saludar.

-Supongo y tu.

-Yo siempre estoy listo. -Dijo arrogante.

-En ocasiones resultas odioso.

-Ese es parte de mi encanto lindura.

-No me digas así. -Reclamo ya un tanto ofuscada.

-Entonces dime como quieres que te llame. ¿Dana? Sabemos que ese no es tu verdadero nombre

-Ni Harry el tuyo.

-Oh vamos no te enojes, mira que aun ni siquiera empezamos.

-Precisamente eso me preocupa, aun no iniciamos el primer programa y ya estas molestando.

-Lo que ocurre mi estimada Dana es que te tomas las cosas muy en serio.

Hermione iba a replicar de nuevo pero se contuvo, lo pensó un momento y decidió que muy a su pesar el chico tenia razón.

-De acuerdo Harry.

-¿Me estás dando la razón? Eso si es memorable.

-Tampoco abuses. -Le dijo molesta.

-Está bien, bueno al menos eso es un progreso. -Dijo el rubio y la castaña suspiro. -No te preocupes sera divertido.

-Eso espero Harry.

-No me digas así.

-Entonces como quieres que te diga.

-No se, pero eso de Harry no me pega para nada.

-¿Entonces porque habías escogido ese nombre?

-Era una pequeña broma personal, solo conozco un par de personas con ese nombre y las detesto.

-¿Bueno entonces como quieres que te llame? -Pregunto sin hondar más en el tema, aunque le pareció curioso el dato, pero se contuvo de decirle al chico que por lo contrario de él, su mejor amigo llevaba ese nombre.

-Dante.

-¿Dante?

-Si

-Me puedes decir porque lo escogiste

-Claro si tu me dices porque elegiste por nombre Dana.

-Es un trato. -Acepto la castaña. -Pero tu primero

-Es un nombre cargado de fuerza y poder, asi que me define muy bien. -Dijo con presunción

-Supongo que era de suponerse. -Dijo con un poco de fastidio por la arrogancia del chico pero al final rio divertida. -Dana es un nombre de origen Hebreo y aunque se que sueña algo duro significa la que juzga, justa y equilibrada.

-Te pega muy bien el nombre. -Dijo burlón. Hermione se sonrojo. -Por lo poco que hemos hablado eres por de mas perfeccionista y te encanta juzgar. -Eso ofendió a la chica, pero se contuvo.

-Creo que es mejor colgar para prepararnos, Zulle dijo que por ser el primer programa ella realizaría las presentaciones.

-De acuerdo lindura.

-No me digas así

-Es que asi te imagino tienes una hermosa voz. -Dijo seductor.

-Guarda tus alagas para alguien que le interese Dante.

-Que sensible eres.

-Y tú eres un arrogante. -Fue lo último que dijo cortando la llamada.

La castaña estaba cada vez mas convencida de que ese era un error como conduciría un programa cuando se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo.

No hay fecha que no se cumpla, ni plazo que no se venza, así que puntuales y ante la expectación que se había levantado en el transcurso de día entre los radioescuchas que fueron informados del nuevo programa que saldría al aire, estaba por comenzar.

Después de una rítmica canción muggle se hizo escuchar la introducción del programa. Zulle era la encargada de presentar ese primer programa.

Hola amigos de la Wk-Power, les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo programa que fue creado por ustedes que muy amablemente los solicitaron. -Se escucho la voz emocionada de la morena- Y como lo prometido es deuda les presento con gran placer a los conductores de este espacio, Dana y Dante, y no se preocupen mis queridos amigos Dante solo prefirió usar su primer nombre ya que al parecer el de Harry no le agrada lo suficiente.

-Hola a todos-Saludo la varonil voz de Draco.

-Hola y Bienvenidos. -Secundo Hermione

Antes de dejar que esta divertida pareja al aire, debo recordarles que fueron su sugerencias las que dieron el nombre al programa y que fue hecho para ayudar a sus mentes y corazones confundidos a buscar respuestas, por tanto es un placer marcar el inicio del primer programa de "Opuestos o iguales", para los que se pregunten el porqué del nombre, basta decir que este par de chicos son la personificación del ying y el yang, la dulce Dana y el audaz Dante forman el equilibrio y están a la espera de escucharlos y orientarlos, sin mas me despido desenadoles mucha suerte chicos.

-Gracias Zulle. -Dijeron a la vez Draco y Hermione.

La castaña sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta en cualquier momento, sentía la adrenalina y le sudaban las manos, pero sabía que no era momento de acobardarse.

-Después de esta fabulosa presentación creo que es tiempo de empezar, ¿No crees Dante?

-Yo siempre estoy listo querida Dana. -Dijo seductor el rubio.

-Eso abra que comprobarlo. -Contesto con cierto enfado la chica. -Te parece iniciar con la primera respuesta.

-Puedo comprobarte lo que gustes, te aseguro que soy sumamente habilidoso. -Hermione se sonrojo por el doble sentido de las palabras. -Pero se que te mueres por tomar el control Dana, así que empieza tu.

La castaña soltó un pequeño bufido, que provoco la risa indiscreta del rubio, pero no se amedrento la chica y tomando fuerza de su orgullo continúo.

-Claro Dante. -Dijo con voz calmada. -Primero quiero agradecer por todas las cartas que hemos recibido, pero hay una carta en particular de Justin que está un poco angustiado porque no sabe qué hacer para conquistar a Christina.

-Eso es fácil Justin. -Interrumpió el rubio para enfado de la chica. -para poder lograrlo hay varias tácticas, entre ellas es importante que no demuestres demasiado interés porque ella podría aprovecharse de ello.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo, como va a saber Christina que tiene interés en ella si no se lo dice.

-Ese es el punto Dana, no saberlo hace que inicie el juego.

-¿Qué juego?

-El juego de la conquista, para saber quien tiene el control.

-Dante estamos hablando de personas con sentimientos no de control.

-Los sentimientos pasan a segundo termino cuando tiene el poder puedes controlar la relación y siempre saldrás ganando, de otro modo te arriesgas a que la chica en cuestión se aproveche al saber que estas interesado en ella y te manipulara.

-No sé con qué tipo de chicas has salido Dante, pero creo que estas en un error.

-La que no sabe nada de nada eres tu, pero que puedo esperar si tu eres de las chicas que ven todo en color de rosa.

La castaña estaba ofendida pero se contuvo y arremetió contra el chico.

-Eso ya lo habíamos aclarado Dante, quizás sea una ingenua y creo en las personas, pero a mi parecer lo que Justin necesita es hablar con Christina de sus sentimientos, lo que tu pretendes es que use la manipulación para acercarse a ella y eso no es correcto.

-Quizás no es correcto pero es útil. Si vas por el mundo hablando de lo que sientes por cada chica de la que crees estar enamorado les das la oportunidad de que te rechacen.

-No digo que no haya riesgos, siempre los hay, no se puede garantizar que sean correspondidos cuando hablan de amor a otra persona, pero creo que es un riesgo que vale la pena correr si en verdad sienten algo especial por la persona.

-Ingenua, que pasara si le dice lo que siente abiertamente y lo rechaza, es mejor no mostrar demasiado interés, asi no se expondrá a que le den calabazas o que Christina lo sienta seguro y se aproveche de sus sentimientos. -Espeto la voz masculina de Draco.

-Pues esta ingenua habla con razón de causa, yo pase mucho tiempo callando mi amor, esperando que el diera el primer paso, fueron años de guardar silencio y cuando me atreví fue tarde. Toma la decisión Justin se valiente y habla con Christina, no te garantizo que te aceptara, pero al menos lo intentaras, además creo que correr el riesgo vale la pena si ella te gusta. Pero si por el contrario crees que Dante tiene razón puedes ser cauteloso y tener el control de la situación al no decirle nada en concreto, pero eso también tiene riesgos, considera que alguien más puede adelantarse, y así claro que no saldrás lastimado porque el control seguirá siendo tuyo ¿Pero en verdad valdrá la pena? La decisión es tuya.

-Vamos a escuchar anuncios de nuestros patrocinadores y en un momento estamos de vuelta. -El rubio hizo la pausa.

Fuera del aire siguieron con la discusión.

-Te proyectas Dana.

-Si quieres pensarlo de esa manera no me importa, solo estoy hablando de que yo he pasado por eso, y sigo creyendo que es mejor hablar abiertamente.

-Hacer eso le da las herramientas necesarias a los demás para que te lastimen.

-Puede ser, pero no puedes vivir siempre ocultando lo que sientes, no puedes esconderte siempre en tu caparazón, hay una vida afuera.

-Mira quien lo dice la que no tiene vida social.

-Que no salga mucho no quiere decir que no tenga amigos, y tu ni siquiera me conoces lo suficiente para juzgarme. Y ya deja de discutir que vamos a regresar al aire.

Tomando un par de bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse continúo la ex leona hablando.


	6. En Busca del Amor y la Pasion

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-6-**

 **En Busca del Amor y la Pasión**

 **. . .**

-Como demonios quieres que me calme. Serás estúpido.

-Controla tu vocabulario que tanta finura de tu parte me sorprende.

-Hablas como si tuviera sentido lo que dices, que no escuchaste toda la sarta de tonterías que dijiste

-¿Tonterías? Tontería es pensar que tu sabes algo de lo que hablas, tontería es no querer aceptar que tienes una manera bastante sosa de pensar y estas equivocada.

-¿Estoy equivocada porque no pienso como tú? -Acoto ya fuera de sus cabales,

Hermione sentía su sangre a punto de ebullición, su rostro estaba enrojecido por la ira y la vergüenza, se preguntaba cómo se atrevía ese tipo al otro lado de la línea a hablar de la manera en que lo hacía sin pudor alguno.

-No, estas equivocada porque crees que los demás somos como tú, y tu eres una rara especie extinta desde hace década.

-Pues me importa una calabaza lo que creas o no creas de mi, a mi me da igual que sigas pensando que todo gira a tu alrededor.

-Todo gira a mi alrededor preciosa. -Dijo arrogante.

-Deja de decirme preciosa. -Reclamo exasperada.

-Dana tu problema es que pretendes que todos se porten como santos y eso no es posible.

-Yo no digo pido que sean santos pero todo acción tiene consecuencias y tu solo pretendes que tomen ventaja aprovechándose de los sentimientos de los demás y eso no es correcto.

-Quizás no sea correcto, pero es verdad, la vida no es justa y para triunfar hay que tomar ventaja.

-Como digas, ya me canse de discutir, además ya termino el programa desde hace una hora y tu y yo seguimos discutiendo, a este paso no lograremos terminar la semana sin matarnos.

-Es que eres demasiado susceptible.

-Piensa lo que quieras.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, tienes razón si seguimos así nada bueno saldrá de esto.

-Vaya al fin me das la razón en algo. -Le dijo con sorna.

-Si dejas de estar a la defensiva podremos hacer algo. -Reprocho.

-Está bien. -Contesto tratando de calmarse un poco.

-Hay que evaluarnos a nosotros mismos y reconocer con sinceridad en que nos equivocamos y en que tenemos razon.

Hermione al otro lado de la línea se quedo en silencio un momento para pensar con detenimiento, suspiro abatida, por mucho que le desagradara tenía que poner su mente en claro y aceptar que no todas sus teorías eran del todo ciertas, ella solo lo suponía pero sin mas experiencia sentimental que sus frustrantes relaciones amorosas con Vicktor y Ron, no sabia nada.

-Sigue ahí. -Pregunto Draco al no escuchar la voz irritada de la chica.

-Si. -Dijo. -Solo estaba pensando.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Que tienes razón, soy una sosa que no sabe de lo que habla, pero aun así no estoy de acuerdo en tomar ventaja a costa de los demás, eso no es correcto.

-Bueno eso ya es una gran ventaja Dana. Yo también te doy parte de razón quizás sea un tanto egoísta pero según mi experiencia que es bastante si no eres de esa manera les das a los demás el poder de aprovecharse de ti.

-Pero dime no te frustra ocultar lo que realmente quieres, es decir no es pesado protegerte en tu caparazón para que no te dañen, de esa manera cómo vas a enamorarte, como podrás encontrar el amor de alguien si nunca te entregas.

-Quizás tienes razón, pero ahora tú piensa en lo mucho que debes de haber hecho sufrido al exponerte a que te rechacen, a que te utilicen o que simplemente no te correspondan.

-Duele mucho si he de ser sincera, pero no me arrepiento de nada, te aseguro que todo valió la pena.

-Eso no lo creo, a quien le gusta sufrir a menos que te guste el masoquismo.

-No seas tonto, no es que me guste sufrir, es simplemente que tienes que ver todo el panorama no solo una parte.

-¿Todo el panorama?

-Es decir, cuando termina duele mucho y se sufre otro tanto, pero es increíble estar enamorado, la felicidad que se agolpa en tu pecho cuando ves su rostro o cuando estas a su lado, los momentos, los recuerdos que comparten, todo se vuelve invaluable.

-Pero el final es el mismo.

-Pero vale la pena Dante, quizás no lo comprendas porque no has experimentado un amor verdadero. No te ofendas no pretendo juzgarte, ¿Pero dime que buscan en una chica?

-Que sea bonita, de buen cuerpo, elegante, de buen porte y que tenga modales, entre otras cosas.

-En pocas palabras una modelo de pasarela.

-Algo asi.

-¿Has sentido algo especial con alguna de tus muchas conquistas? Que no sea pasión o deseo carnal.

-He sentido muchas cosas Dana, pero no esas boberías de mariposas en el estomago y palpitaciones.

-Mira yo no tengo mucha experiencia sentimental, pero en mi corta lista puedo decirte que he sentido eso que te niegas a aceptar y creo que si tu no lo has sentido se debe a que buscas algo muy diferente a lo que necesitas.

-A que te refieres.

-Que lejos de necesitar una modelo sin alma, necesitas a alguien más humano que te haga descubrir esos sentimientos que desconoces.

-Te propongo algo Dana.

-¿Qué?

-Yo voy a buscar el amor del que tanto me hablas, si tu buscas la pasión que te falta y dejas de ser la sosa que eres.

Hermione lo pensó por un momento y al final acepto. -Está bien.

-Es una promesa.

-Una promesa Dante. -Confirmo. -Pero necesito pedirte otra cosa.

-Tan pronto te vuelves atrevida como para pedirme algo tentador.

-No seas tonto no es lo que piensas. -Dijo sonrojada aunque no lo noto el rubio.

-Entonces que vas a pedirme.

-Una tregua, se que somos muy diferentes pero creo que no es necesario estarnos peleando, claro que defenderemos nuestros puntos de vista pero no deseo ser agredida como en este primer programa.

-Está bien Dana es un trato, mañana hablamos de los progresos del día. A ver quien logra encontrar primero lo que buscamos, tú la pasión y yo el amor.

-De acuerdo Dante, me despido descansa.

-Tu igual Dana.

Ambos colgaron el teléfono con cierta satisfacción. Para ser el primer programa al aire y no tener experiencia no les había ido nada mal. Se habían peleado bastante pero al final se acoplaron entre riñas y desacuerdos, asiendo el espacio divertido y entretenido.

A la mañana siguiente Zulle se contacto por teléfono con ambos, para informarles que habían roto todas las marcas de la estación, las cartas no paraban de llegar y los teléfonos sonaban enloquecidos.

Draco estaba especialmente satisfecho, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido de esa manera, pero se sentía pleno y realizado, y ya en carrera había decidido hacer algo respecto a su vida. Había llegado el momento de tomar las riendas de los negocios de la familia y ya que le agradaba el lugar donde estaba ahora, establecería unas oficinas para dirigir desde ahí sus empresas.

Hermione por otro lado también se sentía motivada, representaba para ella un gran reto el programa y algo en Dante le atraía y repelía al mismo tiempo haciendo que explorara sentimientos que tenía mucho escondidos. Siempre le había costado mucho trabajo reconocer sus errores, y ahora cada que se enfrentaba con el chico reconocía que no tenía todas las respuestas que quisiera. Las relaciones con las personas eran mas complicadas que leer los libros que devoraba con entusiasmo, estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas respecto a ella misma, sobre sus miedos y los limites que ella misma se había marcado y que ahora la dejaban fuera de balance.

Ya fuera destino o solo casualidad en la tarde se encontraron comiendo Hermione y Draco en el mismo lugar. La chica había llegado primero cuando el rubio hizo su glacial entrada y sin preámbulos se acerco a la mesa de la ex Gryffindor.

-Granger. -Dijo a modo de saludo.

-Malfoy. -Contesto del mismo modo, apartando su mirada del menú para encontrarse con la mirada grisácea del chico.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo? -Pregunto galante.

La primera intención de Hermione era negarse pero recordó a Dante y su promesa, tenía que dejar de ser la sosa que era y la pasión implicaba riesgos que nunca tomaría y ahora frente a ella con una sonrisa un tanto malévola esta un gran riesgo. Pero venciendo sus reservas acepto.

-Puedes. -Contesto y señalo la silla frente a ella.

-Gracias. -Galante el rubio le brindo otra media sonrisa.

-Qué casualidad encontrarte de nuevo. -Intento romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre ambos.

-Si Granger mucha casualidad.

-Lo que me sorprende es que hables cuando antes me repelías, que a cambiado desde nuestros años de escuela.

-Muchas cosas, pero creo que la principal es que ya no estamos en guerra.

-Tienes razón. -Sonrió sinceramente la castaña por primera vez.

Esa sonrisa le parecía encantadora al rubio.

-Aunque siendo sincera no creo que podamos ser los grandes amigos.

-Tienes razón, pero creo que me conformo con no ser enemigos.

-Ese es un buen punto. -Dijo sonriente. -Que te apetece comer para festejar que ya no somos enemigos. -Comento con diversión.

-Rompamos los esquemas y tú decide que comeremos. -Dijo el rubio siguiendo el juego.

Draco se sorprendió mucho de la manera en que se desenvolvía la castaña, estaba acostumbrado a verla siempre a la defensiva, a la espera de sus insultos. Y verla ahora sonriente hablando con tranquilidad, con actitud abierta y relajada le hacía ver algo que antes no había encontrado en la castaña.

Nunca había considerado a Hermione especialmente bonita ya que no lo era, al menos no a sus ojos, pero no podía negar que tenía su encanto especial, el brillo en sus ojos de un común color caramelo los hacían especiales y únicos, su sonrisa franca mostrando dos hileras de blancos dientes, las mejillas de un saludable color rosado y una pequeña nariz salpicada de pecas que generalmente consideraría feas, le daban un aire inocente a la chica.

-Bueno a sido una comida peculiar, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero tengo que irme.

-Vamos Granger quédate un rato mas.

-Malfoy se que tienes tiempo libre, pero yo me temo que tengo que regresar a trabajar un par de horas más. Pero gracias por la comida ya que no me permitiste pagar.

-Ya te tocara la próxima vez. -Le sugirió el rubio

-Cuenta con ello, la próxima vez que nos encontremos, aunque no seamos grandes amigos, ni enemigos a muerte. -Sonrió y se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

Draco la vio alejarse y pensaba en lo que había hablado con Dana la noche anterior, y tenía que darle un poco de crédito por sus consejos, en su vida nunca hubiera imaginado o aceptado que Granger podría ser alguien agradable, y aunque estaba lejos de entrar en los parámetros que ponía a las mujeres con las que salía encontró que la castaña era por mucho una mujer que se debía admirar, lejos de un físico escultural o una sofisticada y encantadora presencia, era autentica, inteligente e interesante dejando de un lado sus defensas de sabelotodo.


	7. Celos

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-7-**

 **Celos**

 **. . .**

Los días transcurrían con normalidad, pero no podía decir lo mismo de las noches y mucho menos cuando las diferencias se hacían cada vez mas evidentes entre Dana y Dante, los insultos habían cesado, no asi los diferentes puntos de vista y las discusiones por defender su punto de vista, aunque con el paso de los días, los enfrentamientos eran menos fuertes y si mas entretenidos no solo para los locutores de la estación, si no para los radioescuchas que cada vez eran más.

La popularidad del programa había crecido de manera considerable, se habían visto en la necesidad de ampliar una hora más el programa y contratar a un par de asistentes que separaban la correspondencia y capturaban en un sistema especial que separaba los saludos, de las preguntas y felicitaciones para poder dar respuesta a todos.

Hermione se sentía satisfecha al realizar el programa, pues sabía que estaba ayudando a muchas personas, aunque no faltaba el día en que acabando el programa terminara enzarzada en una nueva discusión con Draco, aunque claro ella no tenía ni idea que con el chico que platicaba todas las noches y por el que comenzaba a sentir afecto y complicidad, era nada más y nada menos que su ex enemigo Malfoy.

Por otro lado Draco tambien se encontraba satisfecho ante esa nueva etapa de su vida, nunca se hubiera imaginado que alguien como el terminaría envuelto en un trabajo de ese tipo, aunque en realidad el programa de radio lo consideraba mas un hobby que un verdadero trabajo. Pero ese pasatiempo lo habían hecho cambiar de actitud ante la vida, se encontraba mas enfocado y dispuesto en sacar adelante sus compromisos con las empresas de su padre.

Narcisa era la mas asombrada del cambio que se presentaba en su hijo, la noticia de que establecería unas oficinas desde donde se haría cargo de los negocios que tanto se habían descuidado, era la mejor noticia que había recibido en mucho tiempo. Ya en muchas ocasiones había intentado que Draco se hiciera cargo pero este se había negado de manera determinante a tomar esas responsabilidad y que ahora sin pedirlo el mismo estuviera accediendo le parecía increíble, aunque sospechaba que había un tras fondo en todo eso, sin embargo no sería ella la que echaría a perder todo solo por su curiosidad.

Hermione y Draco dentro de sus personajes de la radio, habían decidido hacer publico su convenio.

-Si queridos amigos, asi como lo escuchan, hemos caído en cuenta que muchas de nuestras diferencias radican en que ninguno de los dos hemos experimentado algunos rubros en nuestras vidas. -Comenzo a explicar la voz varonil del rubio

-Y por increíble que parezca estamos de acuerdo que no podemos hablar de algo que desconocernos. -Secundo una voz femenina. -Necesitamos aprender.

-Por lo tanto Dana y su servidor hicimos un trato.

-Dante buscara el amor y yo la pasión en la vida que me hace falta. Y serán ustedes los elegidos para que determinen si vamos por el buen camino en este reto personal.

-Asi que sin mayor preámbulo les contare que hace un par de días me encontré con una muchacha que esta a años luz de ser el tipo de chicas que me gustan, pero llegue a la conclucion que debía experimentar por otros rumbos si lo que quiero encontrar en algo mas alla del delicioso sexo.

-No empieces con tus vulgaridades Dante.

-Empezaste mal Dana, quedamos en que debes de ser imprimir mas pasión a las cosas que haces.

-Eso no implica que debo de ser una vulgar como tu al hablar, adems yo tambien comencé a trabajar para encontrar eso que me hace falta.

-Y se puede saber cómo has empezado, a mi y a nuestros radioescuchas no interesa enterarnos de esos detalles oscuros que puedes contarnos.

-No hables por los demás Dante, solo tu tiene una mente retorcida y perversa que todo lo hace tenebroso. Así como tu buscaste una chica diferente a las que estas acostumbrado, yo también me permití socializar con un chico.

-Vaya eso suena prometedor.

-Y lo fue.

-Detalles Dana, Queremos detalles.

-No fue nada fuera de lo normal, una plática civilizada acompañada de una cena deliciosa. -Hermione cambio un par de detalles para no descubrirse ante nadie.

-Eso no es muy interesante que digamos. -Dijo con fastidio el chico.

-Bueno es que lo que debes de saber que ese chico y yo somos sumamente diferentes, y son precisamente esas diferencias las que nunca me habían permitido acercarme para conocerlo un poco mas y debo aceptar que me sorprendió encontrar algo agradable en su persona cuando pensé que era la peor persona del mundo.

-Yo soy la peor persona del mundo querida. -Dijo fingiéndose ofendido.

-Bueno eso es rebatible, ese chico en verdad es de naturaleza un tanto oscura. Pero regresando al tema, encontraste algo interesante en salir con esa chica. -Pregunto interesada y curiosa la castaña.

-Supongo que al igual que tú me sorprendí bastante. No es una chica especialmente bonita, incluso me atrevo a decir que es un tanto insípida.

-No sea tan critico Dante, que no sea una modelo como con las que acostumbras salir, no quiere decir que sea insípida.

-Bueno tiene razón me corrijo, debo admitir que pude encontrar algo especial en ella.

-Y que es eso especial que encontraste.

-Seria difícil de explicar sin caer en la estúpidas y empalagosas palabrerías en las que entrarías tu para explicar ese tipo de cosas, pero creo que basta decir que tiene una sonrisa agradable y parece como si hablara con los ojos.

-Eso no lo entendí del todo Dante.

-Sus ojos son comunes y corriente, nada fuera de lo normal y a pesar de ello, puede transmitir cada sentimiento que cruza por ella, ya la conocía pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de notar que cuando quiere su mirada no solo puede mostrar indiferencia o enojo, también alegría, concentración, interés y otras cosas más.

-No se ustedes queridos amigos, pero por lo que escucho nuestro apreciado Dante a hecho bastantes avances y me lleva la delantera, parece que encontró algo más que interés en una chica que cataloga como insipiente. Esperamos sus cartas y llamadas para que nos digan que opinan, por ahora nos despedimos.

-Hasta Mañana, su servidor Dante y la preciosa Dana se despiden de ustedes con esta melodía.

La música inicio y Hermione suspiro antes de desconectarse. Por lo que Draco no tardo en sacar su teléfono para marcar a la castaña.

-¿Y ese suspiro a que ha venido? -Pregunto curioso el rubio sin siquiera saludar. -No me digas que te has enamorado tan rápido del ese imbécil.

-No digas tonterías.

-¿Tonterías? Entonces porque suspiras como si en eso se te fuera la vida.

-Es más complicado que eso Dante, no estoy enamorada, es solo que como bien lo has dicho es un imbécil y me cuesta trabajo aceptar que ha cambiado lo suficiente como para que me agrade la idea de ser su amiga.

-Entonces no lo veas mas.

-Ese es el detalle, estoy segura que de no ser por este trato en la que nos involucramos ni siquiera le hubiera permitido acercarse a tres metros de distancia, pero pensé que es objetivo de todo esto es hacer cosas que generalmente no aria, no tu mismo dijiste que para sentir esa pasión uno debe dejarse mover por sus instintos.

-Solo ten cuidado no me gustaría que te lastimen.

-De cuando acá te preocupas por mi. -Contesto conmovida.

-Pues aunque me cueste reconocerlo creo que eres la única persona con la que puedo ser sincero, la única que me conoce tal cual soy y a pesar de lo mucho que discutimos y chocamos en nuestras ideas, eres la única que me acepta tal cual soy. No se si me entiendas, pero creo que el hecho de que no nos conocemos en persona me da la libertad de decirte las cosas sin miedo a que me juzgues.

-Te entiendo, me ocurre lo mismo. También reconozco que tenemos ideas muy diferentes y que en ocasiones me desespera tu soltura de lengua y tu poco pudor, pero me agrada tener a alguien con el que puedo hablar sin miedo. Tu también eres la única persona que conoce esa parte de mi, la que tiene temores como cualquiera, generalmente mis amigos siempre creen que soy perfecta, que soy fuerte y dura, pero en verdad a veces me gustaría que vieran que yo también necesito de su ayuda en ocasiones.

-Entonces aquí me tienes cuando quieras.

-Lo mismo digo Dante, aquí me tienes para escucharte y ayudarte de ser necesaria, y aunque no nos conocemos físicamente creo que nunca había conocido a nadie a la profundidad que te conozco a ti.

-Deberías sentirte alagada de conocerme tan bien. -Dijo con sorna el chico.

-Tonto.

-Ya hablando en serio, me preocupa que te enredes con ese idiota, cuídate por favor no quiero que te dañe.

-Lo mismo te digo, porque por lo que note esa chica que calificas como insípida algo movió en ti y para corresponder tu sinceridad me incomoda un poco.

-Estas celosa. -Dijo divertido.

-Claro que no.

-Acepta que esta celosa y te contare un secreto.

-Esta bien, quizás si estoy un poco celosa. -Admitió después de un largo silencio. -¿Cuál es ese secreto Dante?

-Que yo también siento celos de ese tipejo con el que te viste.

-Creo que eso fue demasiada sinceridad por un día, así que me despido, descansa.

-Tu también preciosa.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco cuando la llamo preciosa, pero ya no discutió ya se había acostumbrado a que la llamara asi. Lo que la tenia bastante nerviosa era darse cuenta que empezaba a sentir algo especial por ese muchacho de voz profunda al otro lado de la línea.


	8. Demasiado Comódos

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-8-**

 **Demasiado cómodos**

 **. . .**

Se sorprendió a si misma viendo con anhelo hacia la puerta del restaurant en el que había comido con Malfoy hacia ya una semana. Eso le ocurría todos los días desde entonces, y como todos los días se reprendía por ese sentimiento de decepción que le invadía cuando pagaba la cuenta y salía del lugar para regresar a su trabajo.

Había pensado mucho en Malfoy y en Dante, le parecía fascinante la manera en que esos dos se desenvolvían; Draco con su porte altivo y Dante con esa voz varonil en la que se palpaba toda su seguridad.

Miraba el menú sin verlo en realidad con sus pensamientos muy lejos de ahí, tan perdida estaba que no noto que alguien se acercaba a su mesa con una sonrisa seductora.

-¡Granger! -Dijo a modo de saludo haciendo que diera un respingo del susto y bajara el menú para encontrarse con los ojos grises del rubio.

-Que susto me has dado. -Le reprocho.

-No es mi culpa que estés tan distraída. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-No debería dejarte, después del susto que me has dado. -Dijo con fingido enfado

-Vamos Hermione no seas mala, no fue mi intención.

-Está bien. -Dijo medio sonriendo. -¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien gracias ¡y tú?

Suspiro antes de contestar. -Bien.

-Eso no sonó muy convincente.

-Estoy bien, bueno con mucho trabajo y no puedo negar que cada vez extraño mas a mis amigos, estar lejos es difícil.

-Con amigos te refieres a Potter y Weasley.

-Sabes que así es.

-Te puedo preguntar algo sin que te ofendas.

Hermione lo miro evaluando su rostro, esperando encontrar algún signo de que se quisiera burlar de ella, pero solo encontró verdadero interés por lo que quería preguntar.

-Puedes preguntar, pero me reservo mi derecho de contestar si es algo desagradable.

Draco sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. -No es nada malo es solo curiosidad.

-Entonces pregunta.

-Que te motivo para arriesgar tu vida por Potter, es algo que no llego a comprender, cuando no es nada de ti.

-Te equivocas es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, quizás mucho más que eso. -Suspiro de nuevo al recordar a Harry.

-Siempre supe que estabas enamorada de él. -Afirmo con seguridad interpretando ese suspiro como un anhelo romántico.

-Pues te equivocas, lo quiero mucho pero no de esa manera.

-No mientas.

-No tengo porque mentir, Harry es quizás el hermano que nunca tuve y lo quiero como tal, que no llevemos la misma sangre no cambia que es más que un amigo para mí.

-Tanto lo quieres que estabas dispuesta a morir por el.

-Claro.

-¿Crees que el aria lo mismo por ti, si hubiera sido al revés?

-Estoy segura, así como yo salve su vida en muchas ocasiones, el salvo la mía, además todo eso. -Dijo refiriéndose a su lucha en la guerra. -Lo hicimos no solo por nosotros mismo, si no para lograr el bienestar de todos.

-Aun me pregunto por qué me salvaron durante la guerra.

-Harry pensó que tú eras una víctima más y yo opino lo mismo. -La conversación se había tornado demasiado seria, recordar los conflictos de la guerra era muy difícil para ambos pero a pesar de lo delicado del tema parecían tranquilos al recordarlo. -No eras más culpable de tus acciones de lo que lo era Harry.

-A que te refieres con eso.

-Harry siempre se sintió culpable por nosotros, pensaba que por su culpa estábamos en peligro contante.

-Eso es verdad.

-Sé que es verdad Draco, pero fue mi decisión y mi propia convicción lo que me llevo a apoyarlo nadie me obligo, incluso Harry muchas veces me pidió que no interfiriera.

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo.

-Harry no tuvo opciones para elegir la vida que le toco, tu tampoco, ambos hicieron lo necesario para sobrevivir y mantener con vida a las personas que quieres, quizás los métodos usados no eran los más ortodoxos, convenientes o ideales pero en el fondo ambos lo lograron. Tú y tu madre estaban vivos y a salvo, y todo lo que hiciste lo hiciste por ella, Harry lo sabía por eso te salvo.

-Pues en verdad que no los entiendo.

-¿Que es lo que no entiendes?

-Es que su nobleza es tal que caen en la estupidez.

-Estás diciendo que hubieras preferido que te dejáramos morir en la sala de menesteres consumido por el fuego maldito.

-Merecía morir esa era mi condena por mis estupideces, por mi causa murió Dumbledor.

-El conocía su destino, fue su decisión morir de esa manera, pidió que así fuera y obtuvo lo que pidió, tú no eres más responsable de su muerte de lo que fue el mismo o incluso el profesor Snape

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Claro que la tengo, no te negare que nos llevo bastante tiempo comprenderlo, pero al final era imposible no admitir que en ese día tu participación ayudo a que los planes del director se llebaran acabo, esa fue tu intervención en la guerra, consiente o no lograste que muriera de la manera en que Dumbledor lo había decidido y de esa manera salvaguardaste las verdaderas intenciones de Snape.

-Puesto de esa manera me hacerse ver como un héroe. -Dijo sonriente.

-No es mi intención hacer crecer tu ego. -Sonrió la castaña. -Pero siempre he creído que es necesario observar las cosas de diferentes ángulos.

-Supongo que tienes razón

-La tengo. -Dijo con seguridad. -Y aunque desearía profundiza mas en el tema, tengo que irme.

La castaña llamo al mesero para pagar.

-Yo te invito. -Se adelanto el rubio.

-No. -Dijo de manera rotunda. -Prometiste que la siguiente comida me dejarías pagar.

Hermione pagó y se despidió del rubio con una sonrisa.

Malfoy se quedo un rato más en la mesa viendo como se alejaba. En su fuero interno el rubio siempre había pensado que Potter y sus amigos lo había salvado por lastima o como una enferma forma de burlarse de su persona, y aunque seguía manteniendo sus reservas por algún motivo había creído cada palabra de Granger.

De alguna manera el siempre se había considerado un moustro por provocar la muerte del director, la culpa lo azotaba contantemente por sus acciones del pasado, por eso había dejado su hogar para aventurarse a lugares desconocidos, buscando diversión, buscando olvidar con los excesos de una vida alocada sus penas.

Y justo ahora se daba cuenta que de esa ex Gryffindor que debería odiarlo muy especialmente por haberle amargado la existencia, no lo consideraba un moustro, que incluso lo comparaba con su mejor amigo, con el héroe del mundo mágico, y aunque sabia que no lo merecía, le satisfacía saber que alguien lo veía como un ser humano.

Draco abandono el lugar sonriente, pensaba contarle de sus segundo encuentro con Granger a su cómplice amiga Dana.

Reconocía que Dana esa chica de dulce voz a la que no conocía en persona, le había permitido darse la oportunidad de conocer a alguien mas allá de la apariencia, de no ser por sus platicas y consejos el jamás hubiera imaginado lo fascinante que era Hermione.

La castaña llegaba en esos momentos a su trabajo, sus pensamientos eran ocupados por Malfoy, era inevitable pensar en lo guapo que era y en lo placentero que resultaba hablar con él, sin importar lo fuerte del tema.


	9. Quiero Conocerte

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-9-**

 **Quiero Conocerte**

 **. . .**

El programa era un éxito total y cada día era más popular, cientos de cartas llegaban todos los días y los teléfonos se bloqueaban constantemente de tantas llamadas que recibían. Zulle no podía estar más satisfecha, incluso su tío Lee estaba encantado con el éxito del programa.

Había muchos patrocinadores interesados en ser anunciados en la estación de radio, el programa de "Opuestos o Iguales" estaba llamando mucho la atención, la expectación aumentaba mas cuando se ventilo que nadie conocía a los conductores, el anonimato les daba mayor atractivo.

Fueron tantas las peticiones hechas para que el programa se extendiera que no quedo más remedio que complacer a los radio escuchas. El programa se había extendido a tres horas en las que ambos locutores hacían gala de sus conocimientos para hablar de múltiples temas.

Era interesante escuchar los debates y las discusiones constantes entre los conductores, sus diferentes y muy variados puntos de vista hacían enriquecedoras esas charlas. Dana era paciente y dulce, mostraba mucha comprensión, procurando siempre ponerse en los zapatos de los demás para entender sus sentimientos y así poderlos ayudar, era sumamente positiva y veía el lado bueno de las cosas; mientras que Dante era más práctico, no se dejaba envolver con romanticismos y cursilerías, era un tanto frio en es su consejos y sumamente realista aunque eso llegara a ser demasiado brusco y un tanto cruel para la mayoría, aun así era sincero, seguía sus propias reglas y las defendía con insistencia.

Eso era quizás lo que más llamaba la atención de su programa, la manera en que se acoplaban era sorprendente, porque si bien eran completamente diferentes en muchos sentidos sus consejos llegaban a los oídos de los radioescuchas como una particular mezcla, pues muy a pesar de que siempre daban consejos demasiado diferentes lograban encontrar un equilibrio justo entre la cruel realidad y la esperanza.

Sumado a los prácticos consejos y los múltiples temas que abarcaba, el interés de las personas se centraba mayormente en las propias experiencias de los locutores, hacer público el extraño trato al que habían llegado Dana y Dante era por demás interesante.

Muchas féminas estaba interesadas en conocer al dueño de esa voz sumamente sensual, como cientos de caballeros no podían ocultar lo interesante y atrayente que resultaba la personalidad y la voz sexi que proyectaba Dana; y escuchar como cada uno buscaba llegar a un equilibrio buscando aquello que les hacía falta los hacía a ambos mucho mas atrayente.

-Vamos Dana cuéntanos un poco de ese chico. -Pregunto Draco en pleno programa la curiosidad lo estaba matando, tenían algunos días de no tocar el tema al aire.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

-Valió la pena darte la oportunidad de vencer tus prejuicios para hablarle.

-Siendo sincera nunca imagine que fuera la persona que es. Debo confesarles algo mis queridos amigos mi manera de pensar a cambiado mucho desde que tengo el placer de ser parte de este programa. Nunca me considere una persona prejuiciosa pero ahora me doy cuenta que inconscientemente tengo una doble moral.

-¿Doble moral?

-No puedo llamarlo de otra manera Dante, cuando me doy cuenta que toda mi vida he luchado por la igualdad y por borrar los prejuicios de los que yo misma fui víctima y ahora me doy cuenta que fueron precisamente estos los que me impidieron ver a ese chico como realmente es. Por eso mí estimado Dante y queridos radioescuchas les voy a pedir un enorme favor.

-¿De qué se trata? Nos tienes intrigados.

-Les quiero pedir que se den la oportunidad que me he dado yo, sean capaces de dejar a un lado esos prejuicios tontos, permítanse ver mas allá de lo que una apariencia esconde, pueden sorprenderse como lo hice yo. Es muy fácil catalogar a las personas por su apariencia, su manera de vestir o comportarse, el dinero que tienen o sus creencias, es demasiado fácil convertirnos en jueces y decir que está bien o que está mal sin ver más allá. Siempre creí que ese chico del que les hablo era inculto y tonto, y me a dejado asombrada con sus conocimientos y su cultura, pensé que al no tener carencia alguna era feliz y he descubierto que no es así y creo que así como yo me he equivocado hoy, muchos se equivocan al prejuzgar a los demás porque no comparte con ellos gustos o creencias.

-Mi querida Dana, yo te apoyo completamente y todo este tiempo he estado igual o mas equivocado que tu. Esa chica misteriosa con la que escasamente he hablado y que en otro tiempo ni siquiera hubiera contemplado hablarle, también me a sorprendido, asi que queridos amigos el día de hoy nos despedimos con esta petición, no se cierren, permítanse ver mas alla de la mera apariencia, pueden sorprenderse como lo hemos hecho nosotros.

-Cuídense mucho y los esperamos el día de mañana en su programa "Opuestos o Iguales"

-Hasta mañana. -Se despidieron a la vez antes de poner la última canción.

Apenas terminaron de transmitir, Draco llamaba a Hermione.

-Hola.

-Hola, tanto tiempo si saber de ti. -Contesto con sarcasmo

-No bromees necesito decirte algo muy serio.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto alarmada por la repentina seriedad de su amigo.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, quiero conocerte. -Le pidió el rubio.


	10. Doblemente Enamorados

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-10-**

 **Doblemente Enamorados**

 **. . .**

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, quiero conocerte.

Después de esa declaración el silencio se prolongo al otro lado de la línea Hermione se habia quedado de una pieza, sin poder articular palabra. Claro que ella deseaba conocer a Dante desde hacia ya bastante tiempo, el mismo tiempo quizás que llevaba sintiendo una fuerte atracción hacia el, pero ahora que el chico había planteado la posibilidad de un encuentro no se sentía lo suficientemente preparada.

-¿Sigues ahí?

-Si-Fue su única respuesta

-Qué opinas entonces.

-No estoy segura.

-Eso lo debo tomar como una negativa.

-En absoluto, es que estoy confundida Dante.

-Yo también lo estoy, pero me muero por conocer a la primera mujer que me ha cautivado. -Confeso

-¿Y tu chica misteriosa?

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte, ¿Sera que no quieres conocerme porque prefieres a tu amigo secreto?

-¿Quieres la verdad?

-Es lo mínimo que espero de ti, todo este tiempo que hemos pasado entre platicas y discusiones me ha cambiado, sé que soy tan importante para ti como tu lo eres para mi. Jamás había sido tan abierto con nadie como lo he sido contigo y con sinceridad te digo que nadie me conoce como me conoces tú, toda mi vida me la pase escondiendo mis sentimientos, asi me educaron, no creía en el amor y ahora después del fabuloso tiempo que he pasado a tu lado, me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Por eso necesito que me digas con honestidad que opinas.

Hermione suspiro antes de contestar. -Se que quizás esto te pueda asustar un poco, pero ya que quieres que sea completamente honesta lo seré, estoy confundida porque siento que te amo, pero al mismo tiempo mi corazón esta dividido entre un pasado que había quedado inconcluso por mis prejuicios y mi presente donde te encuentras tu, Dante.

-Supongo que te entiendo, porque yo me encuentro en la misma encrucijada. Nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que siento ahora por ti, pero ella también ocupa mis pensamientos.

-Además tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Temor de no ser lo que esperas, no ser lo que has imaginado.

-¿Miedo también a que yo no sea lo que imaginas? Temes que te decepcione-Pregunto el rubio inseguro

-Me asusta mas decepcionarte a que me decepciones, tu eres muy especial para mí, y tu apariencia física no me preocupa en lo mas mínimo si a eso te refieres con decepcionarme, pero el punto es que no soy precisamente lo que consideras alguien especialmente bonita, ni siquiera soy demasiado sociable, quizás por eso tras el respaldo que nos proporciona el anonimato he logrado abrirme, ni siquiera mis amigos más cercanos conocen esa parte de mi, para ellos siempre he sido fuerte porque oculte mis debilidades y miedos para transmitirles el apoyo y la entereza que necesitaban.

-Te daría la razón sobre mis expectativas de la apariencia de las mujeres en el pasado, pero justo ahora he de confesarte que no pienso de igual manera, me interesa conocer a la mujer que es capaz de defender lo que cree sin importar el qué dirán, la que es capaz de ver mas allá de la apariencia, el poder y el dinero, quiero conocerte.

-Pero que pasara si nos conocemos y no funciona, también temo que nuestra amistad cambie y no deseo que eso ocurra.

-También lo he pensado Dana, pero como tantas veces hemos aconsejado, quien no arriesga no gana, quizás conocernos nos ayude para definir nuestros sentimientos y darnos cuenta si es nuestro afecto más fuerte que el que comenzamos a sentir por las personas de nuestro pasado.

-Quizás tengas razón. -Admitió Hermione

-Entonces aceptas que nos conozcamos.

-Sí.

Decidieron entonces que en una semana se vería, en la fiesta de se realizaría en la estación del radio, Zulle les había dicho que no habría ningún problema para mantener su anonimato, ya que era una fiesta de disfraces.

Hermione no había dejado de pensar en su próximo encuentro con Dante tenia muchos temores e inseguridades, esperaba con ansias conocer al chico dueño de esa cautivadora voz y personalidad arrolladora que transmitía mientras charlaban, pero tambien sentía un gran hueco en su estomago. Como cada tarde comía en el mismo restaurant en el que se encontraba ocasionalmente con Draco, ya se había vuelto una agradable rutina encontrarse para disfrutar de una comida agradable y una charla enriquecedora.

Mantenían una relación extraña, una amistad que poco a poco había crecido, dejando a un lado el pasado tormentoso que habían tenido en el colegio, las horas pasaban rápidas entre pláticas que en ocasiones eran solo de trivialidades, pero otras tantas solían ser demasiado profundas y personales. Hablaban de la guerra, de sus propias perdidas, de los sacrificios y los sufrimientos. No había más reproches o palabras hirientes, hablaban del tema como dos sobrevivientes, apreciando esa parte negra de la historia desde ambos lados.

Se tenían cierto grado de confianza, ya no había repulsión o prejuicios entre ellos, les era fácil acoplarse, pues a pesar de ser tan diferentes ambos se veían atraídos por las variadas culturas, los conocimientos y las artes.

Esos encuentros cambiaron de plano, ya no solo se limitaban a las comidas en ese conocido restaurant, empezaron a salir a tomar café o simplemente a caminar por las calles para despejarse un poco de sus múltiples ocupaciones.

Draco trabajaba arduamente en controlar desde ahí los negocios familiares, los cuales estaban prosperando, tenía muy buen ojo con los negocios y estaba logrando expandirlos a otras aéreas diversas, entre sus logros más grandes estaba el haber adquirido algunas compañías muggles de comunicaciones con la finalidad de introducir estos sistemas y mejorarlos por medio de la magia. Esta había sido un gran paso no solo profesional, si no personal porque ante esas decisiones había sopesado por fin que los muggles no eran los seres inferiores que alguna vez habían pensado.

Hermione le había ayudado en mucho para que su opinión sobre las personas sin magia, gracias a ella pudo apreciar el arte de sus museos y galerías, la tecnología de sus maquinas y tenía que darles el merito que se merecían ya que sin tener magia llevaban vidas cómodas y completas, todo lo lograban con su propio esfuerzo, con solo sus manos e inteligencia, ellos no tenían las facilidades de la magia, pero no la necesitaban a su manera rustica de hacer las cosas conquistaban sus propios logros.

Malfoy admiraba cada vez más a Granger, podía ser extremadamente dulce pero tenía el carácter suficiente para no dejarse amedrentar ante nadie, era bonita en una manera especial y sumamente digna, quizás no era como las señoritas sangre limpia con las que solia salir a divertirse y que se preocupaban demasiado para mantenerse perfectas como muñecas de aparador, pero sin duda la castaña entre todas ellas se distinguía aun cuando su atuendo no fuera sofisticado o llevara joya caras y finísimas prendas, tenía una personalidad que cautivaba, una sonrisa franca y despreocupada, una mirada dulce, tranparente y sincera, su vestir era discreto pero sin duda era un deleite encontrarse con la sorpresa de que tenía un cuerpo armonioso y bien distribuido.

Pero sobretodo era cálida y autentica no temía decir lo que le disgustaba y nunca se preocupaba por cosas superficiales o de dinero. Disfrutaban algunas tardes solo disfrutando de un rico helado en algún parque o un café caliente mientras platicaban de sus vidas, con ella todo era sencillo, sin complicaciones para mantener un estatus o apariencia, con ella todo era espontaneo, así fuera ridículo o sencillo todo resultaba mucho más extraordinario que aquellas cenas de gala, lugares lujosos y fríos en compañía de personas que solo fingían y mostraban un cascaron ataviado de riquezas, finos modales y huecas cabezas.

El rubio también ansiaba conocer el rostro de Dana, pero también tenía miedo de que terminara asustándose cuando supiera quién era y que conociera su turbio pasado, temía su rechazo y no ser lo suficientemente bueno para esa chica, secretamente deseaba que Dana fuera como Hermione, que le diera la oportunidad de demostrarle que no era la misma persona que había sido en su pasado. Pero se sentía mal tambien al desear ese tipo de cosas, porque de alguna manera también pensaba lo mucho que le gustaría que Hermione fuera como Dana, para hablar sin tapujos de temas más escabrosos como el sexo y los placeres carnales sin que se asustara o se sonrojara de manera violenta cuando tocaban temas delicados.

Sonrió al imaginar que su mujer ideal sería la combinación de ambas chicas. Frustrado se dejo caer en su cama después de pasar una tarde con Hermione, estaba confundido y nervioso al día siguiente conocería a Dana. Faltaba un par de horas para inicial el programa y necesitaba escuchar con urgencia su voz, le marco con ansias.

-Hola.

-Hola. -Contesto con alegría -¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien Dante y tú.

-Extrañándote.

-Mentiroso como si no supiera que saliste con bella dama.

-¿Celosa?

-Reconozco que bastante.

-Pues yo también debería estarlo, saliste con tu caballero andante.

La chica enmudeció un instante. -Sabes cada vez estoy más confundida, aunque suene loco no puedo evitar sentirme dividida, sin duda te quiero, pero también lo quiero a él y eso me asusta.

-Te entiendo mi querida Dana, yo me siento de la misma manera, odio profundamente a ese tipo y desearía que solo a mi me quisieras, pero mi corazón también se encuentra confuso, nunca había amado a nadie como te lo hago ahora, como te quiero a ti, como la quiero a ella.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?

-No tengo esa respuesta, solo sé que muero porque ya sea mañana y poderte abrazar, para comprobar que eres real y no solo producto de mi imaginación.

-Entonces mí querido Dante hagamos un trato, sin importar que pase mañana ya no seremos solo una voz, seremos reales y quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo serás especial para mí y por tanto te voy a querer siempre. Y si después de mañana decides que tu verdadero amor es ella, te deseare la mejor de las suertes y para ti seré eterna amiga que estará agradecida porque me enseñaste a dejar atrás mis prejuicios y amar apasionadamente.

-Yo no sé si resista verte en brazos de otro, pero sin duda también te prometo que sin importar nada siempre estaré para ti y te seguiré queriendo por ser la persona que me enseño a amar más allá de la apariencia.

-Creo que debemos colgar mi querido Dante el programa está por comenzar y debemos prepararnos.

-Tienes razón querida Dana.

-Hasta pronto entonces. -Se despido la castaña y colgó el teléfono sintiendo su corazón latir a toda velocidad y su estomago lleno de mariposas, las mismas mariposas que sentía cierto rubio que jamás habría creído que el sería capaz de sentir tal cosa.


	11. De la Realeza

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-11-**

 **De la Realeza**

 **. . .**

Temblaban como una hoja, hoy rompía con su propia regla de puntualidad, no deseaba llegar temprano para enfrentarse a Dante, estaba sumamente nerviosa y las mariposas en su estomago no la dejaban en paz por un momento, sus manos sudaban de manera incontrolable y las sentía heladas debido al nerviosismo, estaba entrando en un estado de pánico.

Todavía se cuestionaba sobre si eso era lo correcto, conocer a ese hombre que le impedía dormir temprano todas las noches, solo con su plática agradable, recordaba sus primeras discusiones y no pudo evitar reírse como loca al hacerlo, cuanto lo había detestado en un inicio cuando la sacaba de sus cabales con sus ideas, pero al final la había cautivado con esa franqueza que rayaba en los límites de lo permisible, su falta de tacto en ocasiones y su frialdad para tomar decisiones le repelían, pero sin duda tenía que reconocer que a veces se requería tener ese temple y firmeza para tomar las mejores decisiones.

Era algo inaudito para alguien como ella, estar dentro de esa encrucijada, sin bien estaba desde hacía un tiempo convencida de la fuerte atracción que ejercía Dante, no podía negar que sentía cierta culpa cuando descubrió que sentía algo muy similar por Draco.

Con el trato constante con ese arrogante chico, le permitió conocer muchas cosas en su persona que desconocía, era como ver a ese muchacho rubio que le había hecho de sus años de escuela un infiernos desde otro ángulo muy diferente, quizás era que ya no era la víctima en ese escenario y se podía permitir mirarle con otros ojos.

La mayoría de las veces se preguntaba si no había sido precisamente sus prejuicios contra Malfoy lo que no le permitió conocer esa parte de su persona, y después de dar muchas vueltas en el asusto y permanecer en vela tantas noches buscando respuesta, lo cierto era que ambos habían cambiado, ya no eran los mismos niños, ahora era adultos independientes y capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones sin considerar las influencias externas, pero quizás lo mas significativo es que atrás junto con todas esos prejuicios y orgullo mal entendido se quedaban los malos recuerdos que la guerra les habían dejado.

Draco ya no era el villano del cuento, había aprendido que este fue una víctima más, una pieza en un tablero de ajedrez donde eran otras manos quien le manipulaba, nunca había tenido opciones más que acatar las indicaciones y tomar como suyos los ideales de una persona enferma y retorcida que estaba resentida con el mundo.

Como deseaba que Draco fuera como Dante y que este hablara de sus sentimientos, sin verse en la necesidad de interpretar entre líneas la poca información que le sacaba al rubio que rara vez era capaz de mostrar sus emociones, pues si bien era simpático, culto y galante, por regla general no hablaba de sus sentimientos.

Fueron muchas la noches que cerrando sus ojos había intentado vanamente darle forma en su mente a Dante, pero no podía, extrañamente era como si sus ideales no consiguieran darle un cuerpo digno.

Y justo ahora que se encontraba ataviada por su vestido de época y esa peinado alto con su cabello teñido de un intenso rojo se adornaba con una fina corona y una máscara dorada cubriendo su rostro se preguntaba con mayor insistencia si conocer en persona a esa voz sin rostro no sería un error, o mejor dicho un riesgo innecesario que pudiera romper con la mágica relación que les unía.

Era demasiado tarde para retirarse y ella no era precisamente una cobarde para huir por muy asustada que se encontrara, así que tomando aire se adentro al salón donde se llevaba a cabo el baile y asi lo vio al otro lado de la pista con los ojos fijos en ella.

No cavia duda que su imaginación se había quedado corta, lucia gallardo, alto y bien formado, elegante y de buen porte, no podía verle aun el rostro pero si duda era él. Por mero trámite abrió el abanico que llevaba en la mano y aquel hombre de cabellos negros vestido de príncipe con todo y corona comenzó a caminar a su encuentro ocultando su rostro con una mascara plateada.

Draco contuvo el aliento cuando vio entrar a su princesa, eso habían acordado para identificarse, ya que nadie más que debía reconocer sus verdaderas personalidades, sería el príncipe y la princesa del baile, como un claro detalle ella llevaría un abanico dorado y él una rosa roja en la solapa.

Mientras caminaban a su encuentro muchos les veían con admiración, no podía ser de otra manera pues ambos vestían como verdaderos miembros de la realeza. Ella con un delicado vestido largo color arena con bordados dorados, el corset se ceñía a su figura levantando su busto y enmarcando su diminuta cintura, su cabello era color rojo fuego peinado delicadamente dejando al descubierto su cuello largo y sus hombros, el faldón del vestido se movía de manera sensual a cada paso que daba y esa mascara dorada le cubría casi la mitad del que debía ser un bello rostro, solo se apreciaban unos labios carmesí y unos bonitos ojos de color azul.

El vestía un traje verde esmeralda con detalles bordados, gallardo y tan alto como fornido, su cabello era negro y sus ojos de un color verde que resaltaban aun más con el color de su traje. Su piel era blanca mas no del color marfil original, era un blanco leche que lucía adorable, y una sonrisa sexi se asomaba por unos delgados labios que dejo sin aliento a varia féminas que lo veían con deleite.

-Pensé que no vendrías. -Dijo con fingido reproche y ella sonrió aun más al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para ella.

-Aquí estoy como lo prometí, has de saber que siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-Lo se. -Le dijo tomando su mano y depositando un beso. -No sabes cuanto había deseado este instante.

-Pero aun no nos conocemos.

-Por ahora me basta comprobar que eres real y no solo producto de mi imaginación.

Hermione no podía dejar de verlo y sonreir.

-Quieres bailar.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo que advertir que no soy muy buena.

-Solo déjate llevar mi querida Dana.

-A tu lado todo es fácil. -Contesto tomando la mano que le ofrecía galantemente para conducirla a la pista.

Bailaron hasta el cansancio, girando y dando vueltas como si nada mas existiera.

Zulle les observaba a lo lejos, sabia quienes era, pues era los únicos que no descubrían sus rostros, les parecía extraño la manera de comportarse, pero después de todo seria normal que algo surgiera entre ambos considerando la química que habia entre ellos, bastaba escuchar uno de sus programas para darse cuenta que compaginaban de manera perfecta a pesar de ser tan diferentes.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? -Pregunto intrigado Jordan Lee el tío de Zulle.

-Si no me equivoco son tus locutores estrellas.

-Deberías presentarnos. -Sugirió

-No me digas que deseas interrumpir su baile.

-Supongo que será en otra ocasión. -Dijo comprendiendo que no era el mejor momento.

-Además debes de tomar en cuenta que no desean aun revelar su identidad y presentarlos despertara mas el interés de los demás, de por si todos les miran.

Jordan Lee era el dueño de la exitosa estación de radio, había emprendido su propio negocio de comunicaciones gracias a su socio capitalista, nada más y nada menos que George Weasley su mejor amigo, estaba orgulloso del éxito que estaban teniendo y no podía negar que su adorada sobrina había dado en el clavo al contratar a esos dos enigmáticos personajes que no paraban de hacer gala de sus dotes de bailarines.

-Creo que es hora de irnos. -Dijo Hermione señalando que ya había muy pocos presentes.

-Eso me temo.

-¿Confías en mi? -Le pregunto cuando ya salían del lugar.

-Claro que confió en ti, jamás en mi vida había confiado tanto en alguien como lo hago contigo. -Le aclaro como si no fuera obvio

-Entonces dame tu mano te llevare a un lugar muy especial, pero cierra tus ojos.

Draco obedeció y sintió la sensación de vacío al desaparecer.

-Abre los ojos. -Le pido con voz suave.

El chico obedeció y se encontró frente a un hermoso lago que no conocía, el cielo despejado y mostraba cientos de estrellas que resplandecían, la luna tímida se reflejaba en la superficie tranquila de agua. Conmovidos por todo ese mar de sensaciones que los invadían en ese momento se abrazaron con ternura.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Tu lo estás?

-No es correcto contestar con otra pregunta.

-Quiero conocerte, pero aun tengo miedo.

-Hagamos algo.

-¿Qué?

-Descubrámonos poco a poco, después de todo lo que vemos ahora no somos nosotros mismos, ni el color de cabello, ojos o piel es el original.

-¿Con que empezar?

-Cierra los ojos, yo haré lo mismo y los abriremos cuando estemos listos, cuando seamos nosotros mismos.

-Sin trampas.

-Sin trampas. -Prometió.

Hermione y Draco cerraron los ojos. -Espera le pidió la chica.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Deseo hacer algo antes.

-¿Qué?

-Esto. -Dijo y tomándole el rostro entre sus manos lo beso.

-Eso fue… grandioso.

-Ahora si, estoy lista, cierra tus ojos. -Le pidió.

Tomando cada uno sus respectivas varitas fueron cambiando el color de su cabello, sus ojos y piel hasta quedar exactamente como eran.

-Aun no abras los ojos, quítate la máscara y yo me quitare la mía -Le pidió con voz temblorosa el rubio.

Dejo caer la mascara para tener las manos libre y poder delinear con sus manos ese rostro, le acaricio con ternura, permaneciendo con los ojos bien cerrados fiel a su promesa. Hermione hizo lo propio, suavemente toco ese rostro de piel suave, trazo cada rasgo en sus facciones, su nariz, sus mejillas, el mentón.

-¿Puedo besarte? -Pregunto sintiendo como una calidez lo embriagaba, por fin sentía lo que era tener cientos de mariposas en el estomado y una corriente electica pasar por cada poro de su piel ante el toque de esa piel que quemaba y al mismo tiempo le exigia no apartarse de ella.

-Hazlo. -Suplico teniendo esa misma necesidad de perderse en sus dulces labios.

Y se besaron dejándose inundar por la pasión, con el deseo de no separarse nunca. Se separaron después de unos minutos.

-Estas lista. -Pregunto.

-Lo estoy.

-Lo aremos juntos a la cuenta de tres.

-Está bien.

-Uno…

-Dos…

-Tres…


	12. Tu Aroma

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-12-**

 **Tu Aroma**

 **. . .**

Tenía los ojos cerrados y aun así sentía como si el mundo dejando de girar se hubiera detenido solo por ellos, todo había perdido importancia sus reservas y su timidez habían quedado atrás, dando paso a los latidos intensos de su corazón, lo amaba y acababa de probar sus labios, sin pudor ella lo había besado primero porque simplemente no deseaba aplacar sus impulsos, deseaba sentir el calor de sus besos.

Temblaba en sus brazos, vibraba tanto como su corazón se agitaba en su pecho, y lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba aun sin conocer las facciones de su rostro, o el color de su cabello, no le importaba si el hermoso color verde de sus ojos cambiara por un sutil negro u otro cualquiera, porque simplemente amaba su interior y su esencia, y así pudiera ser poco atractivo o agraciado él era todo lo que quería.

Pero sintió una punzada fuerte en su pecho cuando recordó un varonil rostro y unos ojos grises como el mercurio liquido, de repente se sintió traicionera al recordarlo y saber que esos labios que había besado segundos antes no eran de él.

La inquietud se apodero de ella cuando se dio cuenta que a pesar de amar a Dante no podía dejar de pensar en Draco y eso acrecentó el dolor que se agitaba con ímpetu en su interior porque sabía que no debía amarlos a ambos.

Draco por su parte abrazaba a su Dana con miedo, con inseguridad, porque esos mismos pensamientos que atormentaban a la chica lo acorralaban de igual manera a el, porque justo mientras probaba esos suaves y cálidos labios la imagen de la castaña inundo su mente y sus pensamientos, y al igual que ella sintió remordimientos de anhelar esos besos y no poder desprenderse del deseo que la dueña de esa boca pudiera ser otra.

-Lo haremos juntos a la cuenta de tres.

Comenzarían a contar para abrir los ojos y conocer por fin a la persona que se escondía en el misterio del anonimato, adquiriría un cuerpo y un rostro esas voces que los habían acompañado en interminables platicas y discusiones.

-Uno…

Quizas era cobardia pero ambos dudaba, tenían miedo de lo que verían al abrir los ojos.

-Dos…

Se abrazaron con mayor fuerza y Hermione enterró su rostro en el pecho fornido de Draco, respirando con fuerza para llenar sus pulmones de aire en un intento de calmarse y justo entonces lo noto, el aroma varonil que despedía Dante le resultaba demasiado conocido, podría juran incluso que sabia a quien pertenecía, y eso le hizo tranquilizarse un poco al tiempo que se decía que tenía que ser una coincidencia. Draco pensó lo mismo cuando tuvo a su alcance el cabello de Dana y advirtió el sutil aroma que desprendía, se estremeció al igual que ella al notar la familiar esencia de la chica y recordar a quien pertenecía.

Ambos se reprendieron mentalmente creyéndose locos, sus sentidos les estaban jugando una mala pasada, anhelaban tanto que esa persona que tenían abrazada fuera en verdad otra muy diferente que su confusión les estaba haciendo creer que en verdad se trataba de otra persona.

-Tres. -Dijo el muchacho.

Abrieron con suma lentitud los ojos, estaba abrazado tan estrechamente que no se podían ver estado en esa posición, rompieron con extrema delicadeza el abrazo.

Hermione siendo más baja de estatura que Draco tenía la vista fija en su hombro y el a su vez observaba fijamente el cabello rizado de la chica sin atreverse aun a bajar la vista para encontrarse con el rostro de la dueña de esa abundante melena castaña.

Se tomaron de la mano para darse valor y el contacto de esas cálidas manos los hizo sobresaltarse y en un solo instante como en cámara lenta unos cálidos ojos del color del caramelo se encontraron con una mirada gris acero que lucía anhelante por primera vez en su vida.

-Tú. -Dijeron a la vez con los ojos sumamente abiertos y con incredulidad las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a arquearse para formar unas sonrisas llenas de alivio.

-Creo que no podía ser de otra manera. -Se atrevió Draco a decir después de largos minutos de estar en silencio contemplándose mutuamente con embeleso y acariciar con delicadeza el rostro de Hermione, volviendo a repasar esas tiernas facciones y admirar cada detalle.

Se acariciaban con pasmosidad como intentando graban con el tacto cada línea de sus rostros, Hermione sonreía dulcemente y sus ojos derramaron un par de lagrimas de emoción, no podía ser más perfecto todo aquello. El rubio borro con sus labios esas lagrimas antes fundirse de nuevo en un largo y deseoso beso.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire se estrecharon de nuevo en un abrazo y el la levanto como una pluma para comenzar a girar mientras reían a carcajadas.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. -Le dijo al oído la castaña.

-Te amo. -No lo pensó, solo lo dijo, pero que eso era lo que sentía en ese momento y ya se había cansado de ser el mismo cobarde que nunca expresaba sus sentimientos ya fuera porque no sabia hacerlo o porque no deseaba mostrar sus debilidades.

-Yo también te amo. -Contesto sintiendo como su corazón latía con más intensidad y lo beso de nuevo, pero de una manera muy distinta, se apodero de sus labios sin reserva y exploro cada parte de ella, saboreando y mordiendo sus labios y acariciando de forma bastante atrevida el pecho y espalda del rubio.

Esa era la pasión que despertaba en ella Draco y no iba a ser tan cerrada para privarse de hacer lo que deseara, no después de haber aprendido que sus prejuicios y reservas le impedían disfrutar del amor que estaba sintiendo por ese chico.


	13. Doble Union

**.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **-13-**

 **Doble Unión**

 **. . .**

El momento no podía ser más perfecto de lo que ya era, el mundo en definitiva se había detenido para que esos dos pudieran estar juntos. Atrás muy atrás habían quedado las dudas y las inseguridades, a un lado de todos esos años en los que se profesaron un absoluto odio.

El cómo se habían enamorado de esa manera no tenía mucho sentido para la mente siempre lógica de Hermione, pero justo ahora encontrándose en sus brazos y teniendo su boca pegada a la suya no era momento para deliberar sobre la cordura de sus actos.

Estaba cansada…

Cansada de todos esos años perdidos en algún lugar del camino. Si algo había aprendido desde que por azares del destino se convirtiera en locutora de esa exitosa estación de radio era que tenía que dejarse llevar de vez en cuando por la pasión del momento. Estaba muy bien guiarse por el pensamiento lógico, pero ahora era tiempo de emplear el corazón.

Merecía ser feliz, por bastantes cosas había pasado ya para no darse la oportunidad de disfrutar de esa felicidad por la que se había esforzado tanto, que mas daba lo vivido en el pasado, ya nada se podía hacer por eso, pero ahora, justo ahora eran solo una mujer y un hombre que se amaban, sin importar lo inverosímil que esto resultara. Hermione se permitió aflorar la pasión sin que sus pensamientos intervinieran y Draco por primera vez en su vida se permitió sentir sin importar si era o no vulnerable.

-Te amo. -Repitió si aliento pegándolo a su cuerpo. -En verdad me tienes loco. -Su voz se escucho suplicante y sincera.

-Yo también te amo. -Repitió entre jadeos, temblaba en sus brazos, vibraba ante sus caricias, presa de sus besos, de esa cálida sensación invadiendo su estomago y quemando su piel ansiosa.

Se entregaron esa noche por completo, desnudando no solo sus cuerpo, sino también su alma, dejando sus miedos de lado se amaron con toda la pasión de la que eran capaces. Sus vidas hasta ahora no habían sido perfectas, eran buenas sin duda pero no eran completamente felices.

Era curiosa la manera en la que se complementaban como piezas del mismo rompecabezas, entre las sabanas descubrieron que bajo la piel y sin importar sus orígenes eran dos seres humanos incompletos que habían encontrado en el otro la parte que les hacía falta.

Esa noche para ambos fue la primera vez que hicieron en amor, la primera vez que se entregaron sin reservas y confiaron ciegamente en lo que les dictaba el corazón. Exhaustos permanecieron en la cama, abrazados, tratando de controlar sus agitadas respiraciones.

-Tendrás que decirle a Dante que ya eres mía. -Advirtió divertido acariciando los cabellos alborotados de la castaña.

La risa de Hermione se escucho divertida y siguió su juego -Lo mismo tendrás que decirle a Dana.

-No sé si podre, sabes es que yo la quiero.

-Lo sé y no sabes cuan molesto es, pero te entiendo, yo también quiero a Dante para ser sincera.

Rompieron a reír antes de buscar de nuevo sus labios con hambre, eran besos lentos, cálidos y llenos de sentimientos, caricias sensuales sobre su piel ardiente, suspiros y gemidos fue lo único que se escucho después cuando se entregaban nuevamente a los placeres de la carne.

La mañana se asomo con nuevos retos por enfrentar pero no tenían dudas de que era lo correcto, habían platicado largamente para aclarar ciertas cosas de su vida y habían llegado a un acuerdo.

Hola sean bienvenidos a una emisión mas de Opuestos o Iguales de su estación favorita WK-Power, hoy es un día sumamente especial pues cumplimos nuestro primer aniversario ¿No es así Dante?

Estas en lo correcto mi querida Dana, hoy hace un año se creó el programa, gracias por sintonizarnos.

El programa se transmitía sin falta todas las noches, no habían cambiado en nada las discusiones que se desataban continuamente entre los conductores, el existo se había extendido por todo el mundo mágico. El enigma sobre los conductores del programa solo acrecentaba más la expectación y el interés de los radioescuchas.

El anonimato que los protegía seguía vigente, Zulle era la única persona que conocía sus verdaderas identidades pero nunca diría nada, no solo por el contrato mágico al que estaba obligada, por algún motivo sabia que el enigma era el éxito del programa, además creía que aunque pudiera contárselo a alguien, nadie le creería que los famosos locutores de ese programa eran nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

El rubio fuera de su personaje en la estación de radio era uno de los más acaudalados hombres de negocio, en poco menos de un año había logrado consolidar las empresas de la familia y había creado y expandido nuevos negocios que le estaban incrementando sus ya de por si impresionantes arcas de oro.

En otro ámbito muy diferente Hermione había logrado hacerse de un puesto de gran envergadura en el ministerio, se había ganado con su esfuerzo el reconocimiento de todos quienes tenían el placer de conocerle, sus ideales se pusieron en practica poco a poco en defensa de los más débiles promoviendo leyes que les garantizaban una mejor calidad de vida e igualdad ante todo.

Pero cuando la noche caía, el magnate de los negocios y la defensora de las leyes se permitían explorar otro ámbito muy diferente, y a través del anonimato lograban tocar la vida de muchas personas que buscaban sus consejos.

Tras los micrófonos se permitían ser ellos mismos, las personas que se habían limitado a ser y hacer lo que los demás esperaban quedaban atrás, sin embargo cuando la emisión terminaba y los micrófonos se apagaban en la intimidad de una gran mansión que ahora ambos compartían se entregaban a vivir y disfrutar de ese amor que tanto tiempo les había llevado descubrir.

Fue una gran sorpresa para todos encontrarse con la noticia de que Malfoy y Granger estaban comprometidos, la noticia no fue muy bien recibida por muchos, especialmente por los amigos de la castaña, pero no les quedo más remedio que resignarse y aceptarlo, pues la chica no les dio derecho de réplica, la decisión estaba tomada y espera contar con su apoyo.

El secreto de su doble identidad era algo que compartían Hermione y Draco, algo que los unía aun mas y que les satisfacía, por eso a nadie más le habían contado sobre la manera tan irónica en la que se habían rencontrado, ni la manera en la que se enamoraron locamente, ese era su secreto.

La versión oficial era que por sus respectivas ocupaciones habían coincidido en un restáurate que aun frecuentaban continuamente. No era del todo mentira, pero eso solo era una parte de la historia que solo sabían tres personas, los protagonistas y una joven locutora llamada Zulle.

Un día simplemente se les ocurrió una descabellada idea.

-Qué opinas de que Dana y Dante también se comprometan, sería una lástima que esos dos terminaran solo cuando nosotros seremos tan felices juntos. -Dijo con ironía el rubio a su prometida.

Hermione sonrió y aunque al principio pensó que era solo una broma, al verlo a los ojos noto que hablaba en serio.

-Eso suena un poco loco.

-Tan loco como resulta para todos que tú y yo terminemos juntos.

-Pero eso es diferente.

-No muy diferente de nuestra doble vida. Solo piensa que asi podemos unirnos en todas nuestras facetas. Además podrías organizar dos bodas. -Dijo con una sonrisa sugerente. -Y qué decir de una doble luna de miel.

Parecía una tontería pero por algún motivo le entusiasmaron las palabras del rubio.

-Acepto. -Sonrió y lo beso con vehemencia.

En el transcurso de los meses siguientes en una emisión especial se anuncio el compromiso de los locutores del programa más famoso del momento. Y para mantener el enigma de esa unión se realizo una ceremonia a la que solo fueron invitados un selecto grupo de personas, todos trabajadores de la estación de radio, los novios llevaban mascaras y emplearon las mismas artimañas para esconder su identidad.

Curiosamente y debido a que era socio de Lee, George Weasley estuvo presente en ese curioso enlace.

Hermione presa de la emoción al verle le había abrazado con efusividad, muy tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpo, gracias a la máscara no se notaba el rubor de sus mejillas, su cabello rojo y sus ojos era distinto al color caramelo natural, seria imposible que la reconociera eso la tranquilizo un poco.

-A mi no me molesta. -Dijo coqueto. -No sé porque tengo la extraña sensación de conocerte.

-Nos conocemos. -Le indico enigmática guiñándole un ojo de manera coqueta.

-Supongo que es cierto, pero no te recuerdo del todo.

-Eso está bien. -Se acerco para hablarle al oído como si quisiera confiarle un gran secreto. -Si te dijera quien soy tendría que matarte. -Dijo con voz sensual para quitarle seriedad al asusto.

George se sonrojo. Lee comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Ver para creer, quien iba a pensar que existiría alguna mujer que te hiciera sonrojar George. Aunque lamento decirte que llegas tarde amigo, Dana se caso justo hoy. -Dijo burlón.

-Hablando de mi marido, creo que debo irme lo he dejado mucho tiempo solo. -Se excuso. -Fue un gusto verlos de nuevo.

-Si no fueran tan diferentes casi podría jurar que a la chica que me recuerda en a Hermione, cuando me abrazo sentí la misma calidez -Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Bromeas, Hermione no es tan atrevida, además no te olvides que el próximo mes se casa con Malfoy.

Bufo con fastidio el pelirrojo. -Aun no entiendo como termino con ese insípido e insoportable de Malfoy.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo para ser sincero.

-Qué remedio, solo por el cariño que le témenos la apoyamos, pero para toda mi familia es un gran enigma esa relación, aunque no puedo negar que se veía feliz cuando fue personalmente a la madriguera a darnos la noticia. Hasta el estirado de Malfoy se veía diferente y podría decir que hasta igual de feliz que ella.

A lo lejos vieron bailar a Dana y a Dante en la pequeña pista de baile, se veían muy bien juntos.

-Pues dime loco pero hay algo en esa pelirroja que me recuerda a Hermione.

-En definitiva estás Loco. -Admitió Lee.

Mientras Hermione y Draco bailaban en el papel de sus personajes anónimos, platicaban.

-Que tanto platicaba con Weasley.

-No mucho en realidad, casi hago que me descubran.

Draco se quedo pensativo unos minutos.

-Que te ocurre. -Pregunto preocupada Hermione.

-Te gustaría revelar quienes somos en realidad.

-No veo la necesidad, no hacemos nada malo. -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -Porque sin importar nada te amo y me amas, que mas da lo demás.

-Vaya que has cambiado Hermione.

-Tu también cambiaste, pero supongo que es parte de madurar no crees.

-Supongo. Estoy ansioso de que seas oficial y formalmente mi esposa.

-Yo también lo deseo.

Un mes después se llevo el verdadero enlace entre Hermione y Draco. Solo asistieron los más allegados al evento.

Harry y Ron aun no podían aceptarlo del todo, pero sabían que Hermione era muy inteligente y se veía tan feliz al lado de Draco que no podía hacer otras cosas que desearle lo mejor y esperar que ese rubio platinado no la dañara, si no quiera terminar muerto. No dudaron en hacerle saber sus advertencias.

La castaña se veía preciosa de novia y Draco era todo un galán.

La guerra los había hecho tomar bandos diferentes pero la vida se encargo de reunirlos de nuevo para darse cuenta que a pesar de sus diferencias solo juntos podía aprender de sus errores, y forjar un futuro prometedor.

Se enamoraron doblemente y aprendieron que la apariencia es algo meramente efímero y que el miedo puede paralizarlos de tal manera que les impedía dar el paso definitivo hacia la felicidad.

Encontraron en esa estación de radio la manera de rencontrarse a ellos mismos y rescatarse mutuamente de una soledad avasalladora. Después de todo ser opuestos y no iguales era relevante para complementarse.


End file.
